Double Lives
by Orlando-Gurl-2004
Summary: Aragorns sister has a strange ability. She also cannot decide against who she likes more. Faramir, or Legolas. But soon she has competition from a friend that likes Legolas. Very crazy, you might recognize something from XMen, because of Havok. R&R. Enjoy
1. Odettes Story

INTERLUDE BEWTEEN THE LORD OF THE RINGS, AND DOUBLE LIVES.

Part 1

This is the Story of a Young Human named Odette. 

Hello. My name is Odette. And for my own purposes, I would rather not give my last name.

To describe myself, I am human; I am about five feet, eleven inches. I have blue eyes, brown hair waist length with highlights of blonde, I weigh about one hundred and twenty seven pounds, I am twenty and five years of age, my natural home is Minas Tirith, I am a ranger, and can speak Common Tongue, Elvish, Dwarven, and the old dialects.

To start out my story, I am going to tell you how I got to Middle Earth after a long period of being in the land across the seas.

I had heard of Saurons defeat in Middle Earth, and it had brought me great joy, especially because of who had beaten him, and now…I sat here watching him.

I was in a pub, a very good one, for this part of the world, but the ones in Minas Tirith, or even the prancing pony were better.

I kept in touch with my family, or what was left of it, and I even kept in touch with Arwen, who, when I was in Rivendell, I visited with often. She was like a sister to me.

I was in the usual Ranger attire, dark green clothes that blend in well with the trees, and some brown, for anything brown, with a dark green cloak, including the hood, and hunting sturdy boots.

People usually didn't like to mess with me because of the way I looked and acted. I was usually gruff, and short with people, unless I wanted to be part of their company, which had only happened once, away from in Rivendell.

The young hobbit, which I sat staring at, along with his companion, a wizard, whom I knew, quite well.

"Well, Well, Well. Young Frodo, look over there at that young lady, would you like to take a guess as to why she is staring at you?" Gandalf asked, then winked at me, from the side that Frodo could not see.

"I do not know, unless she has heard about Middle Earth. But how would she know that I'm that hobbit?" Frodo asked, looking like he was very uncomfortable.

"Because, I told her." Gandalf told him, much to his surprise. "Come along Odette, come sit with us." He invited.

I got up, and feeling like every eye in the pub was on me, walked over and sat with them.

"Mister Frodo Baggins. I have heard much about you, and not just from Master Gandalf, but from my brother, who is in Middle Earth. I am Odette, as you now know." She said, sitting down.

"Yes. If you don't mind my asking, who was you're brother?" Frodo asked.

"I think we should not go there, eh?" Gandalf said, taking the subject away from Odette and her family.

Odette looked at Gandalf, and without saying anything, gave her thanks, then looked at Frodo.

"I have a message for you, I came over on a boat, my own in fact, not to many months ago, but I travel back and forth, seeing how I cannot get notes from my brother unless I get them myself, so you could say, I am the courier for across the seas. And now, here are your notes, from some other hobbits like yourself." She handed him some letters, which he was careful to take, but also very shy about it. "I believe the majority of the letters are from a young hobbit named Samwise Gamgee."

"From Sam?" asked Frodo, looking surprised yet joyful.

"Gandalf, I wish to speak with you for a moment…in private. It is about going ons in Middle Earth." Odette told him, looking mysterious, but yet like she knew what she was talking about.

"Yes, yes, I know, we must talk about it, it is not a option." Gandalf said, looking upset that this was mentioned, but understanding.

As they walked outside, they kept looking back at Frodo, who, still, was reading his letters, and looked like he didn't even realize they were gone. Odette was thinking, _he will soon look up, and realize we're gone, and he'll probably be asking around. That would be something to look at._

"Gandalf, there is more trouble, Lord Aragorn needs your help. The war is about to start, and there are just as many as there was with one of the biggest wars in all of our history. But this time, they will not split up because you kill the leader. They will fight until they are dead, or they win." Odette told him, looking frightened.

"It will be alright. Everything will turn out like it should, and nothing very horrible should happen." Gandalf told her, looking uncertain, but his voice did not quaver.

They finished talking about all of the different positions of the battle, and then they went back inside the pub, went to their table, and found that Frodo, who they could not see, was gone.

When they had been sitting for a few minutes, they found that Frodo was heading back to the table, finally having seen them.

"Where was it that you had gone? I looked up from my letters, and you were both gone." Frodo told them when he reached them, sitting down.

"While you were reading your letters, we went outside and talked about…the…thing we needed to talk about." Gandalf told him.

They sat and talked for a while, late into the night, then Odette was about to go to her room in the pub, and Gandalf and Frodo invited her to stay at the house where they lived.

"Oh, no, I couldn't. I'll just stay here, that way I don't bother you." Odette explained to them.

"We insist. You will be coming and staying with us, and we will not take no for an answer." Gandalf told her, taking her arm.

When they got outside and mounted their horses, and rode to the home, Odette nearly fell off her horse. There were orcs everywhere, armed, and looked like they were about to start a fight.

"Odette, calm down, strangely enough, these are the patrolmen. They do things differently around these parts of the world." Gandalf told her, holding her back, when she was about to draw her sword.

"Well, yes, I knew that, but I've spent a lot of time around these parts, and have never seen them." She said, relaxing.

"Have you ever been in these parts after dark? Or as late as we are?" Frodo asked her, making a good point.

When they actually got inside, Odette started looking around for more surprising things, to have them explained as well, so as not to wake up in the morning and find something she would injure and then have to pay for it, with what little money she had left.

When she found something, she would ask Frodo or Gandalf, and when she finished finding items, she was finally shown to her room, and went to bed.

Several months after she had found Gandalf and Frodo, and Odette finally started getting to know the parts where they lived, Odette started to go back and forth across the seas to Middle Earth again, to get all the letters that had accumulated in the time that she had not gone, and there were very many, because of all the letters that she would take from the hobbits for Gandalf, but mostly for Frodo, from Sam.

With all the letters that Frodo had too read, he spent most of his time reading them and responding to them, and sending other letters to everyone that he knew, trying to get back in touch with them.

One day, Odette was walking around, trying to get outside without to many people bothering her, carrying her all of her letters to read outside. When she finally got outside, the letter that she opened first was from the Lady Arwen, talking about all the elves that she missed that were over here, saying how she was going to meet Odette one of these days, to get to go across the seas, and see her father, since Odette had means to get there, and she would go back and forth.

The second that she opened was from Lord Aragorn, telling her of all the battles that had occurred, and asking for recruits if she could get them from where she was staying, and to see if she could find 'The Wizard Gandalf', since he was not only an old friend, but also able to help if he chose to do so. She soon finished reading all of her letters, and went to find Gandalf, to ask his help for recruiting soldiers, or anybody that knew how to fight.

When she found him, he was walking away from her, "Gandalf!" She yelled, "Would you mind if I walked with you?" She asked, finally catching up to him.

"Not at all. Company is always nice during a sunny day walk. Though when I walk and it is raining outside, I like to walk alone, and so I would appreciate it of you don't ask me if you can walk with me for such days." Gandalf said, smiling at her.

"I have a letter that I think you should read, it is from Aragorn." Odette told him, handing him the letter.

For a moment, they had stopped walking, while Gandalf read the letter. When he finished, he looked very upset.

"Is it really this bad?" Gandalf asked her.

"I'm afraid it is, and it's even spreading to the hobbits, which shows that it is as bad as the last war, the war for the whole world. Aragorn is even asking the hobbits for help, if they can give it, as well as the elves and dwarves. But he is really wanting your help, it seems that your help is most important to him, and I can understand why." She told him, taking the letter from him again.

"It seems that I must offer some kind of assistance." Gandalf said, walking on.

For quite some time, they continued walking in silence; they Gandalf started inquiring about the war again.

When they had spent most of the day in this manner, they went inside for their supper, met up with Frodo, talked with him, seeing if he knew of anyone that he knew who would be able to help.

"I know of no one. But…if it is really getting that bad, I will help. I am anxious to see Sam and Merry and Pippin again, and with this I would be able to. Yes…I will help." Frodo said, looking haunted, but sincere.

"Master Frodo, I will only allow you on my boat of you will not fight. You have fought in a great war before, it is true, but this one is completely different." Odette told him, kneeling down to his level.

"For the time being, I believe I can promise you this, unless Lord Aragorn asks for my help, or for help while I am there, in which case, I shall go and accompany him." Frodo explained. "If you will not take me, I will find another way." He told her, looking determined.

"I would not have it any other way." She said, smiling at him, then standing up again, looking at Gandalf. "We still must find more help. Do you know where I should start?" She asked him.

"I will start doing research. But I'm afraid you will not be able to start for quite some time." He told her.

"I'm afraid that will not work. I will be starting to look tomorrow." She said, looking stubborn herself.

"Odette, you must be patient. If you hurry and be rash, we will not know if the people you ask will stay with Aragorn, or go with the orcs. Some people here will go without another thought about it, and I don't think you are wanting that to happen." Gandalf told her, looking grave.

"Then I am afraid I must wait, but please do hurry." Odette told him.

Several weeks after her note, she started to look for recruits, and finally started to find some that were willing to help with the war.

When she had near fifty men, plus Frodo, she asked Gandalf to continue with finding more recruits willing to leave in two months time.

On the morning of their departure, she woke up to find that she had caught a very bad disease from the passing to and fro for recruits.

She decided that since there were people that were seamen and knew how to sail, she got ready, and took everything to her boat-really a small ship-and started loading everything that people had brought that were already there.

About two hours after the sun had risen, they were all packed up, except for young Master Frodo. When he finally got there, she hurried and packed his things, they boarded and set sail.

As they traveled, Frodo saw many things that he had not seen since he had crossed, that had been within sight of land. Odette, on the other hand, did not pay attention to any of the landscape, since she had seen it too many times to count.

Without Gandalf to amuse them with fireworks, or in this case, water works, then they had games of all sorts going when someone wasn't on duty. They had games of all sorts, fighting was the most popular.

"FRODO! GET OVER HERE!" Odette screamed at him, standing at the wheel of the ship. "I NEED YOUR HELP!"

"WHAT! WHAT IS IT! IS SOMETHING WRONG?" Frodo asked, running up to her as fast as he could.

"Nothing's wrong. Can you get me some food and water? Please?" When he nodded his consent, still panting from his scare, "Thank you." She said.

When he got back with her food, then she stuck her foot in the rungs, and ate while she steered.

When they had been on sea for many days, everybody started getting annoyed with each other, and yelling constantly, except Odette, who was only yelling when she had too, as she had a throat sickness.

On the day that they got to land, most of the men started drinking, as a sign of happiness, but most just started shouting.

Odette hid her joy, and continued to steer the ship into the harbor, looking everywhere on the land for some sign of a familiar face, but seeing none, looked back at her work.

When the ship was docked, she let all the men get off first, since they had already gotten all of their baggage, then she went to her cabin, and gathered all of her necessities, looked around, for she felt that she would not be seeing her ship again, and let for land, to find a way to travel.


	2. Odettes Story Part 2

_**Odettes Story Part 2**_

When Odette had all the stuff that she would need for her journey, she got Frodo, and took him to where they would wait. After she had found her mode of transportation, she met him there again, and they waited.

Frodo did not know why they were waiting, or why there was only a horse for Odette, was he going to ride behind her, or was he going to ride and she walk, and they switch every once in a while, he was very curious about this.

When they had waited nearly till nightfall, Frodo started to worry, and wonder when they would get going, as he wanted to see Aragorn, and possibly some other friends that he had not seen in quite some time.

"Odette, why are we waiting? Or should I ask what are we waiting for?" Frodo asked, finally having enough of the silence, and enough of the darkness, since she made no mention or move for a fire.

"We are waiting for your ride, Master Frodo." She said, without moving an inch, or even looking at him.

Since Odettes hearing was a bit better than Frodo's, then she heard it several moments before he did, and started to gather his stuff.

"Are we leaving? Where are we going?" Frodo asked, finally getting up again, after long hours of thoughtfulness.

"I must go on a long journey, to many different places, and pay my respects to those that I have not been able to, except in my thoughts. I have not been here for many long years, and I must do many things, now that I am back." Odette told him, with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Don't tell me that I must go on my own. I know not the way anymore, I have forgotten." Frodo said, looking worried, yet sounding saddened.

"No, I will not leave you to be alone, you will have someone to take you to a place that I doubt you have forgotten. In fact, I would think that you still remember it quite well, especially in your dreams." Odette told him, making sure she had everything.

Instead of remembering the place she was talking about, he remembered some horrible things, like how he felt when the wraith stabbed him, and what it was like being nearly controlled by the ring, or even the horror of Mordor, and Barad-Dur.

When at last, Frodo heard the wheels of a cart. "Who is here? I thought till moments ago that I was supposed to go with you." Frodo said, still looking perplexed.

"And so it would have been, if I had not engaged something else for you, something I am sure that you will enjoy much more, and you will get to go to the Shire once more. Just look who it is." Odette said, finally looking up from her preparations once more, and looking toward the cart.

When Frodo saw who it was, he did not bother to help Odette with his belongings, as Odette already knew, but ran to get to his dear friend, Samwise Gamgee.

"Sam!" Frodo shouted, finally reaching him.

"Mr. Frodo! How is it that you are here?" Sam asked, not believing his eyes. "I thought that you were in the Undying Lands."

"And so I was, Sam, until she brought me back over." Frodo exclaimed, not wanting to break their embrace.

"Who, Mr. Frodo, who brought you back to me, and that we might see the Shire once more together." Sam asked, pulling back for a moment.

"Odette did. It was her boat that brought us." Frodo said, looking finally at where she was.

To his surprise though, she was no longer in the clearing with them, but instead was already on her horse traveling down the road, towards her unknown destination.

At nearly the end of the young hobbits sight, she turned and said her goodbyes to her, now, good friend, with a simple wave.

"I suppose I won't see her for some time again." Frodo said, waving back, and watching until she was gone from sight.

"Lets not worry 'bout that right now Mr. Frodo, lets go home. It's just about time for the first bit of the strawberries and cream. As I recall, we never got some, last I saw you." Sam reminded him, pulling him over to the cart.

"I must get my bags." Frodo said, suddenly turning back.

"It seems that she put your bags in the cart already, for there they are in the back." Sam said, already in the seat, looking in the very back, the cargo part, of the cart.

"They are indeed, I did not notice that she put them there. Though I suppose that is her way. Sam, do you remember the way that we met Aragorn?" Frodo asked, suddenly recalling something.

"Indeed I do, Mr. Frodo, in the Prancing Pony. That was the night we were 'sposed to meet Gandalf, but he never showed." Sam said, recalling all he could about that night.

"It is a lot like how I met Odette. She was sitting in a corner, not smoking, but her eyes were illuminated, much like Aragorn's, only the source of her illumination was unknown, like there was a match under her hood, though it was not burning anything, and you could not see it. Gandalf saw me looking at her, and invited her over. I did not know that they knew each other; I just thought that he wanted to know why she was staring. When she sat down, and they started talking like they knew each other from long ago, I started pondering how Gandalf new her, for we had not been in that part of the world for long, but it seemed like she came from some unknown land, but there was also something familiar about her, I could not, even now, tell you what." Frodo said, still staring at where she had disappeared.

When at last they were on their way, they continued talking about the Shire, and where all of the companions were, other than Aragorn, for Frodo presumed that he was still in Minas Tirith.

When Odette found her way, since there were many different ways to where she was going, yet she wanted the shortest way, since she still had much to do, then she hurried along it, determined that she would get some distance between herself and the shoreline before she stopped, which could not be very far, because of the importance of tomorrow.

When at last, she decided to stop, the horse was starting to foam at the mouth, because of her rushed riding, which to her, was still slow, even though her ride could not go any faster.

When she did stop, she did not make a fire. For her supper, she got out some of traveling foods, like her jerky, and ate some of that. She tethered the horse, got out her bedroll, and slept.

In the morning, when she finished cleaning her camp, she saddled her horse, and got on her way, wanting to make it to Rivendell, to stay before she had to sleep again in the wild, for she did not like having to sleep on her sword, to stay safe.

When she found that the horse had not gotten enough rest, to sustain it, and had to rest throughout the day, Odette got to be very sore, for she did not like this travel, or this horse.

After many hours of riding, she finally got within sight of Rivendell, and as it was getting dark, decided to stay for a while, for Rivendell did not like after dark visitors.

In her camp that night, she felt like she was being watched, for this time, she had lit a fire, and was cooking some meat she had caught.

Not too long before her dinner was ready, she found that someone was coming towards her, though not very fast, and it looked as though they were ready to shoot their arrows at her, in case she was an attacker.

When they got near enough to see who it was, Odette noticed that it was a man, though, she also noticed that he seemed to recognize her, though she could not tell who this man was.

Odette knew that she could see fairly well in the dark, but this she did not expect.

"Well, Lord Aragorn, it seems you have caught me eating. Would you like to join me?" Odette asked, putting formality into the conversation, even though she knew this man personally.

"Now, Odette, why are you staying out here, you should come in. There are festivities occurring. I'm sure everyone would love to see you again." Aragorn told her, dismounting off of his horse.

"Yes, I'm sure they would," Odette said, with a bit of sarcastic ness. "Everyone would love to see the person that never helped them when it was really needed, and they were always helping her. No brother, I don't think that anyone wants to see me, but I was going to intrude anyway."

"You know that is not true, they helped you because they wanted to, and they knew that one day, they would be in your debt." Aragorn told her, looking at her in an astonished way.

"I very much doubt that they will ever be in my debt, just the other way around, like it has been for years." Odette said, not looking at her brother.

"Alright, you don't believe me, but you used to think that I was the only person who could ever beat an elf in battle, but if you can beat me, then you would be able to beat them as well. Why don't we spar for a time, and see who it is that beats the other." Aragorn said, an idea forming in his head.

"We both already know that it is you that will beat me, but if you wish to have a sparing match, I will suffer another defeat." Odette said, getting to her feet, and grabbing her sword from her saddle.

As they fought, Odette thought that she saw her brother tiring after some time, but did not dare to hope, that she had either gotten better, or that she was just younger than her brother.

When the match had been going on in great velocity, for quite some time, to Odette it seemed that Aragorn was toying with her, but no, she had beaten him, for his sword was away from him, from her last hit, and her tip was at his throat.

"I told you that you had gotten better, but you couldn't believe me, for chance I was just trying to make you feel better, could you." Aragorn said, wheezing, for he was very out of breath.

As they talked, while catching their breath, Aragorn convinced Odette to go with him to Rivendell, tonight, and convinced her that they would be glad to see her.

When they had gotten all of Odettes things together, which did not take very long, then they started towards Rivendell, all they way talking.

When they got there, it seemed that more elves were there than usual, which was understandable, considering the celebration, though a celebration for what, she did not know.

"Ah, Lady Odette, how good to see you again. Still practicing on your swordsmanship?" Lord Elrond asked, walking up to her from behind.

"Yes, My Lord." Odette turned and replied.

"And how about your archery? I seem to remember that is what needed work the most." Elrond replied, bringing up painful memories of the elves painfully beating her, like she was a child that did not even know what a bow was.

"Yes, quite a bit, actually. From my sight, I have improved, but from your sight, which is much better in the matter, I have yet to find out." Odette said, bowing slightly, since it was not her way to curtsy.

When the festivities had concluded for the evening, one of the elves showed Odette her quarters while she was staying here, and got invited to join them tomorrow for a bit of fun in the training ring.


	3. Odettes Story Part 3

_**Odettes Story Part 3**_

When Odette awoke in the morning, she found that someone had set out some fresh clothes. She guessed that they had seen how holey her own clothes were.

When she had eaten, cleaned herself, dressed herself, and gotten her bow and arrows, and her sword, she headed out to the practice ring.

When she got there however, there were hardly any elves on the field, for they had mostly finished. Her usual partner for this though, was still out, knowing her usual time, and deciding to come out then, instead of earlier.

"Hello young one." He said to her, holding back a laugh.

"I've told you before, don't call me 'young one'." Odette told him, ferociously.

"Ouch, grouchy today, are we?" He said, still amused, and not the least bit daunted from her retort.

When they were fighting, Odette started to see that she was having fun, strangely enough. The only reason she ever trained with the elves was because she did not want to seem discourteous, for their request.

"Well Meryl, looks like you are starting to get old. Are you tired already?" Odette started to tease, wanting to have some fun, before he dropped the playful mood.

"No, you are starting to gain your gift, and to prevail in accomplishing everyone's goals for you." Meryl told her, when he stopped moving for the moment, to catch his breath.

"I do not have a gift, I've told everyone this same message many different times, how many do I have to say it?" Odette asked, starting to get annoyed.

"Do you think that fate would let you not have a gift? You have the power to destroy." Meryl told her, finally catching his breath.

"I only trust fate to a certain extent, there is not any gift of destruction in me." Odette told him, still not wanting to believe it.

"You have a gift, and you will someday believe it, but it seems that today is not that day." Meryl said, looking her strait in the eyes.

Odette started to think that there could actually be a gift, for no elf would ever look you in the eyes and tell you something, without it being true.

They fought some more, and then switched to fighting with two swords, and since this was their first time, at least for Odette, she got complimented quite a bit, since she was not bad at it at all.

After a few more moments, they stopped for the day, though by then, they had gained an audience, and one of the few people was her brother, and another was Lord Elrond.

Of all the people Odette didn't mind watching them, he was not one of them, for now he would go preaching to her again, about her gift, and then expect her to use it for the battle, and to better the world. Odette was not interested.

To get away from this, she figured that she would go ahead and leave. But before she could do this, she had to say goodbye to Arwen.

When she got to Arwens usual quarters, she found that she was not there. She asked a passing elf where she could be, and was told that she had not come this time in.

When she found this out, she decided to just leave, so she packed her things, saddled her horse, and was on her way out, when Aragorn joined her, likewise ready for travel.

"I need your help, as you well know, and so I will be going with you, so when you finish what you must do quickly, then you may come with me to Minas Tirith." Aragorn told her, mounting his horse, and smiling.

"Now, you know that I cannot just help you like that. I have things of my own I must do. You may ride ahead without me, and as soon as I finish what I must, then I will go to Minas Tirith, and join you, but it will not be all that very soon. Besides, I must get my own horse, and get rid of this one. It goes so slow, you would pass me up when it is still quite energized, and your horse tired." Odette said, trying to get her point across.

"Fine, then I shall see you in Minas Tirith. Don't stay wherever too long. We must hurry if we are going to survive." Aragorn said, starting to worry.

After several days of traveling, she finally got to where she had left her horse. Rohan. She went to the great hall, and told the lady that she would need her horse back now, and that she must hurry, so it must be prepared at once.

There was no time wasted, and she was soon on her way again. After another three days, of hard riding, she reached Minas Tirith, and went to go meet with Lord Aragorn.

"Lord Aragorn." Odette said, bowing before him.

Aragorn turned, and looked at her, "Ah, yes, Odette, you have made it. Very nice. I am in need of your help, and so I have asked some of my men to be under your service when you got here. Strange enough, they know that they will all be safe when you got here, for they somehow knew that you could fight well."

In the morning, it seemed that Lord Aragorn had something else in store for Odette.

"Arwen left for Rivendell two fortnights ago, and she should have been back by now, but I do not know what has happened to her. I need you to go to Rivendell, the battle is going to start very soon, I will not leave my people, but I want her here, so that I know that she will be protected." Aragorn told her, knowing that if she went, Arwen would come home safe.

"I leave immediately." Odette said, going to saddle her horse.

When she had gotten her horse saddled, one of the men that was under her came up to her to bring her food for the journey.

"Thank you. I shall be back soon, and you had all better be here, if you are not, I shall have to have Lord Aragorn bring you back so I can kill you again. Any of you die, I'll kill you myself." Odette said, smiling at the soldier.

When she had gotten out of the city, she looked back, thinking that this was the last time that she would see it this peaceful for a long time yet to come. She also thought that this would be the last time that she would see some of her friends, for they would probably die in the war.

On this journey, she was on her own horse, so she was at least able to go faster than with the borrowed horses. Her horse had, it seemed, never ending stamina, so she just rode straight through without stopping, for the journey was very important.

When she was just three days from Rivendell, she stopped to let her horse eat some grass, while they both rested, and she ate a bit of food, then slept for about one watch, and left again for Rivendell.


	4. Havoks Story

Between Lord Of The Rings, And Double Lives

_**Havok's Story.**_

"Well, I really can't tell you much about me, but I am an elf, I am a fighter, a ranger, and a cleric, my eyes are emerald with golden specks, my hair is long, black and shiny with one silver strand hanging in my face, I am four feet seven inches, I am fifty-six pounds, I speak common tongue and Elvin. The reason I can't tell you much about me, not because it's classified, but because I don't know much.

"Momma…er…Lady Arwen, said…well, told me, that long ago, about two hundred years previous to this day-yes, it is my birthday, - a pregnant warrior elf, and her two sons and husband passed through Rivendell, and stayed for a few days. She said the mother elf was already beginning to have contractions, yet despite grandfathers pleading and offering the family refused to stay over, so she could have her child.

"Instead, they continued on. I don't know how, but great-grandfather tells me the family made it to Lothlorien, where the mother finally birthed. They left twenty minutes later.

"We all- my mother, uncles, grandfather, and great-grandparents agree that's where I came from, because the exact same family was found dead amongst hundreds of ork bodies. The two-hour-old child was the only thing alive. Mother adopted the child -me- and I've been with her ever since.

"No body knows what town I'm from. Nobody ever asked my parents before they died. That's all I know about my parents, though, is that they were warriors, like me. I'm accepted into Lothlorien because that's where I was born, and into Rivendell because that's where I live, and Mirkwood, because that's the only other place I could be from. We asked around there, but they said they didn't recognize me or the family crest. No one anywhere does…"

She pulled out the small pendant not bigger than a walnut. It had a tiger of silver, and a dragon of gold intertwining on an onyx clamshell. The animals boasted ruby eyes and teeth, claws and horns made of bone.

"Yeah, I didn't think you knew it. Not even Aragorn knows it. It makes me angry." She replaced it next to her heart.

"No, I don't want to wear it where people can see it, it would increase my chances of being recognized. My family was obviously running from some one, otherwise they would have stayed. Maybe the only reason I wasn't killed was because I was a child. I was marked, though, probably for future reference…"

She pulled her hair back, revealing the stub of her right ear. "Apparently they, who ever it is, wants to finish off my family's line but was noble enough not to kill a baby girl. I plan to keep the line going, but I got to find a worthy man to help me do that."

She stared at her hands as if in thought and ponderment.

"I didn't want to have children. I still don't, however, I need to keep my blood going. If my family dies out, who ever is coming for me wins. I hate to lose."

Her long black hair covered her face as she lowered her heard to hide her tears-foreign visitors to her eyes.

"Excuse me, I need to go find mother…"

She rose from her seat and ran off- not like in her usual ninja way, but in the slow pit-patter of a child desperate for comforting from her favorite parent.

"Mother…" She called. She looked to Elrond, "she's not here, is she?" When she received the negative affirmation, she lunged into Elrond's out stretched arms. She closed her eyes and fell asleep in her grandfather's embrace.

-"I don't want to leave mother for any reason…I know one day I have to, especially if I get married, but I don't plan on marriage. I only plan on continuation of my family line.

"Mother and grandfather highly disapprove of my actions, but I don't care. They love me, I know it and the won't forsake me for this mistake."


	5. Havoks Story Part 2

**Havok's Story Part 2**

Ellandan, Elrohir, and Arwen on adoption.

Ellandan- 

To admit the truth, I really didn't even give it a second thought that Arwen had adopted a lowly urchin she found right outside our hometown of Rivendell. Why not? I can't exactly answer that one.

Not to say that I didn't care about my little sister, but just that I didn't care what choices she made.

Father, on the other end of the arrow, didn't approve. He had spent a year or so, trying to convince Elrohir and I that this was a total disgrace, and tried to enlist our help in changing Arwen's mind.

"Whatever" I thought, and discarded his many, many attempts. Eventually, thought, we did return home. Soon enough, it was made clear why Father despised this young child-it was such a rambunctious little one! Only once, I recall, did it-or she fall asleep, and only when she escaped Arwen's almost too caring arms and fled to a fort in a tree.

"For once the headache isn't wreaking Havoc." Elrohir had said, and thus named the child "Havok."

Don't get me wrong. I dearly loved that little cherub when I learned she had a gentle, soft side. How I found out, though, is painful to my heart.

It was late in the night. Havok would only sleep in a tree, so Arwen had left her new child with a blanket and returned inside. We don't know why-and probably never will, but a small band of feral orcs snuck by our watchmen, and trued to attack Rivendell. It was a bloody brutal battle. Many deaths were issued on each side. As the fighter and wounded were being tended to, Arwen was franticly searching for Havok all over the place.

Even father was looking. I found her, eventually…under thirty three orc bodies. Poor child was drenched with both the river water and blood.

Most of her clothes were ripped from her, leaving her naked and shivering. She would not let me touch her and trembled at my hand. Only Arwen was able to take her.

We all figured the young lass had been defiled, or at least the orcs tried to take advantage of, yet they failed due to her quickness and strength.

Havok's body was deathly blue with chill from wind and water. She slept for several days until finally she awoke when Arwen carried her into the woods. Havok seemed fine until they began walking home, to when the child became ill, almost to the point of death. Arwen brought her to father, but he could do no more than give her an elixir that only relieved the harsh, blood spurting cough and splitting migraine. Though he tried many a method, he could not subside her relentless fever and intense stomach sickness.

With a final desperate attempt to save Havok, father suggested seeking the advice of Celeborn and Galadriel. We took Havok to Lorien. She did great as we passed through woods and forests, but as our journey took us among mountains, canyons, and valleys, her state of health returned to very poor.

Finally, we made it to Lorien. The Lord and Lady had heard of our plight and had already set aside a soft warm bed under a large, golden leafed tree. Not long after we laid the child there, she stirred and seemed to feel better.

Galadriel looked at Havok long and hard.

"Her name is not Havok, though she enjoys being called that. She doesn't remember her parents or where she came from or even her real birth name. All she recalls is many golden trees," Galadriel told us.

"A wood elf, apparently-with powers of anything, including healing, greatest amongst nature. How strange, wood elves come from Mirkwood, yet you found her near Rivendell…" Celeborn had said.

Within a few days, Havok was well. So we headed back home one night, while Arwen and Elrohir were sleeping and I was on watch, little Havok woke from a horrible nightmare. She walked over to me and gave me a hugantic hug. I couldn't help but smile. That night, she slept in my arms.


	6. Chapter 1: Rivendell

Double Lives:

A story by 1:Rivendell.

"Darn horse! We need to hurry up!" Mumbled a brown haired woman to her horse as she rode him through Ettenmoors.

"It would be real nice to be in Rivendell some time soon! Lady Arwen is expecting me! Can't be late, now! If you would hurry, we could be there!"

The horse snorted once and lowered his head. With an almost humanoid expression of slyness, he suddenly jolted forward at full speed.

"Yaaaaahh!" The woman screamed in fear as she held on for dear life. "Not that fast!"

All of the sudden, the horse slowed down just the tiniest bit.

"That's better boy," She said, calming down, "We're almost to Rivendell now."

**In Rivendell**

"Lord Elrond, I must speak to Lady Arwen, it is urgent." The Woman said.

"I will see to it immediately, Lady Odette." Said Lord Elrond.

"Thank you My Lord." Odette said. "I would appreciate that very much."

"Come with me." Lord Elrond said to her, starting to walk towards one of the tallest towers.

As Odette was following him, she waved hello to some of her friends that she knew from previous visits.

Upon reaching the right room, Lord Elrond spoke to her quickly, saying that she might look a little different, and not to be scared if a young elf came and put a sword tip to her neck.

As she walked in, she was very cautious, yet looked around for Lady Arwen.

"Don't move a muscle." An unfamiliar voice told her. "You do, and I'll skin you alive."

"Havok, that is enough." Lady Arwen told the girl, "I will not have you scaring my guests that come a long way to deliver a very important message for me."

Finally, Odette thought, someone that will help me, and not let me get killed by this inexperienced elf-ling.

"Lady Arwen, this is one of you guests?" Said the elf Havok, "I had no idea. I'm sorry, Lady…"

"Odette. My name is Odette." She said, hoping to become friends with her, like so many others.

"Lady Odette, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Havok said to her.

"That is alright, young Havok, it's happened before, but then it was by a friend." Odette said, looking at Arwen when saying the last part. "It was because I was not alert enough for a ranger."

"Well, I wouldn't say that, you were alert, but I wanted to have fun. I hardly get any now that I'm married. Which by the way, what is the message for me?" Arwen asked her, remembering about it.

"Ah yes, well, its not the best news ever, but its not the worst either, and I did not wish to have to tell this to you myself but it has to be done." Odette said.

"Is it about Aragorn?" Arwen asked, fearful for her husbands' life.

"I'm afraid it is. Lady Arwen, you must go back immediately, it is of dire importance." Odette told her. "Lady Arwen, There is a kind of battle going on, and you husband is in the middle of it, and he will not stop until his people are safe."

"Havok, tell Lord Elrond I must leave as soon as a horse can be prepared. I must get there as soon as my horse can go." Lady Arwen told the young one.

"Lady Arwen, I will accompany you." Both Odette and Havok told her.

"No, I do not wish for you to have to come." Arwen told them.

"I will come anyway." Havok told her.

"Lady Arwen, there are men, missing from the fight, looking for you to kill you, knowing that the news will bring your husband down." Odette told her, "There is no way that you are leaving with out me. Havok, you pack a couple of Lady Arwens' things for her, and try to get some lambas bread. I will get the horse' ready."

"Odette, Havok, are you sure you want to come?" Arwen asked them.

At that Odette and Havok look at each other, "Yes, we're sure." They said in unison.

"Ok, I know not to try to stop you, when you've made up your mind."

"Well ya, I mean, come on, you should know better than that, besides, Aragorn is my brother, so how could I leave him?" Odette said.

"He's your what?" Havok asked, surprised.

"Her brother, I'm her sister-in-law. I know, it's very surprising, and kind of weird, they don't look much alike, if at all." Arwen said.

"Well, our hair color is the same, except I've got blonde highlights, and he doesn't, but he and I have the same nose and eyes. Basically the same structure, and height." Odette said.

"She's right, you two do have the same eyes, and you are about the same height, but I can't tell about the nose." Havok said, examining Odette.

"Well thank you. Wait a minute." Odette said, "Are you trying to insult me?"

"No. I don't _try_ to insult people. If it was an insult, you wouldn't have any question about it." Havok told her, smiling at being able to insult someone again.

"Excuse Moi?" Odette asked. "Are you wanting to insult someone? Cause I know the perfect person."

"Can we go now?" Arwen asked, getting frustrated.

"Yes Milady." Havok said, not wanting to frustrate her any more.

**In The Stables**

As Odette was saddling up the horse's, a young elf came up, seeing it was a woman, and not one that he knew, trying to keep three horse's under control and saddle them up for what looked like a long ride.

"Let me help you with these guys." The young man said.

"I'm sorry, but I must hurry, I've no time to converse. I'm helping Lady Arwen to get to Lord Aragorn." She said.

"Well, let me help you get them ready then, I know the Lord and Lady, very well in fact." He said, grabbing a horse, saddle and bridle.

As she turned around to look at him, she noticed, even though he had just started, he was almost finished saddling the horse, which, in the group, was the hardest of them all. "Thank you, Lord?" Odette asked.

"My name is Legolas. I'm from Mirkwood. Have you heard of it?" He asked, wondering if she would know the name, hoping she wouldn't.

"I have in fact, which, I really don't think that the Prince of Mirkwood should be helping a commoner like myself. That wouldn't be proper. Especially since you are a elf, helping a human." Odette told him, trying to make conversation, and not wanting him to know how she knew Aragorn.

"Well, I've got to go saddle up a horse for myself." Legolas told her, walking away slowly.

"Really? Where are you going?" Odette asked.

"Lord Elrond was wanting me to assist Lady Arwen, just incase there would be someone that would try to fight her, even though she can take care of herself pretty well." Legolas told her.

"See you in a little while then." Odette said, glad that he hadn't figured it out yet.

As she was just about to take the horse's out to meet the other ladies, they walked in, but only Arwen was dressed for riding, and Havok looked upset. "Alright, I may not know you as well as others, but what is the matter?" Odette asked Havok, wondering what had happened.

"Lord Elrond wishes me to stay here. He says there are things that I could better do here." She said, putting some stuff in the saddlebags.

"Lady Arwen, are you ready to leave?" Odette asked.

"Yes, Havok, can you take care of the horse and put him back in his stall?" Arwen asked.

"Yes Milady." Havok said, still disappointed.

"Thank you, I'll see you soon." Arwen said. "Don't be too disappointed, it's not the end of the world."

"Well, I don't know about that. It is very disappointing, but I'll be happy to have you home." Havok said, starting to smile.

"We better go Milady, before it gets too dark to ride for long." Odette said, taking the reins of two of the horses.

"You're right. Havok, inside with father, before he closes the gates." Arwen told her.

"Good bye Havok." Odette said to the girl.

"Good bye, Lady Arwen, Odette." Havok said.


	7. Chapter 2: The Journey

Chapter 2: The Journey.

"Legolas, have you found any special friends yet?" Arwen asked him, talking about someone he might marry.

"Now, did you have to bring that up?" Legolas asked, looking in the direction of Odette.

"Don't think I didn't hear that." Odette said, "I also noticed that glance that came my way." She said, looking at Legolas.

"I didn't mean anything by it, just, I don't want it mentioned around people I'm still trying to meet and get to know." Legolas said, trying to get out of trouble.

"Don't think that you'll get treated any different just because you're the Prince of Mirkwood.

"Well, I don't want you to, but it might happen anyway. You never know. I don't know you as well as I would like, so I have to be careful like this." Legolas said, still trying not to get onto her list.

"Don't worry, you're not on my list." Odette said, as if reading his mind.

"How the _heck_ did you know I was thinking that?" He asked amazed, wondering if she knew him better than he did her.

"I'm just that way." She said, trying to lie.

"I don't believe you. You look like your trying to be mischievous." Legolas said, looking at her.

"Alright, I'll tell you. I can see into the future, it's a kinda thing that's really weird in my family." Odette said, looking down at the horse and wishing she hadn't told him. Everyone that didn't understand this kind of thing made fun of her, but she couldn't help that she wasn't a good liar.

"Well, I know someone else who has the same kind of gift." Arwen said, trying to get them to stop the arguing.

"Don't think that this will stop up with the arguing." Odette told her, doing a kind of reading the mind thing.

"Who is this other person? I would like to meet him. Or her. Which one would it be?" Legolas rambled on.

"I told the person I wouldn't say." Arwen told him, not wanting to reveal it.

_Don't you dare tell him. I don't think my brother would like it. Odette thought spoke Arwen._

_Don't worry. I won't. I may not know him as good as you, but I know him well enough. Arwen told her in thought speech._

"You two look like your having a little mind conversation." Legolas broke through their thoughts with this.

"Hardly. I wouldn't mind to do that sometimes though." Arwen told him, since she was better at lying than Odette.

At this moment, a large band of orks came up out of the forest, which was near Lothlorien, which was where they would stay for the night. They saw Arwen and came running like mad dogs, wanting the real reason for the threat out of the way.

"Odette, Lady Arwen, hurry! GO!" Legolas screamed, thinking mostly of protecting Odette, but also a little of Arwen, otherwise, he'd have a lot of elves after him, and humans, even with the war."

"Arwen, don't argue. JUST GO! Legolas lets go." Odette, said, taking over, since she knew that she had better commanding abilities than Legolas, since she had seen him try to command before.

"Legolas, be careful. Odette, watch him will you. Hurry and catch up." Arwen told them, knowing better than to try to stay and fight.

"We will, GO!" Legolas told her, rushing at the orks at the same time.

"Hold on," Odette said, looking at the numbers of the orks, "There will be about, twenty or thirty orks to one of us. We're in trouble."

"Would you like some arrows?" Legolas asked, bringing out the bulge from under his Elvin coat.

"Where did you get those?" Odette asked, surprised, she hadn't thought to bring arrows, but with such a small party and two very important people, they should have had more people to help to protect them, but, she had a feeling that they would be all right.

"I thought ahead and thought, we might need them, so, here's a bow for you, and about half the arrows, and now we better stop running while talking, and start shooting." Legolas said, stopping and turning his horse around.

"Thanks, lets kick them back where they came from." Odette said, smiling and wishing Havok could be here.

"You filthy humans could not possible beat numbers and orks like us. You're two people, for every five orks, there is one human. And with our numbers being sixty-five, even if that human disgrace came back, you could not possibly beat us, just hand her over, and we'll make it quick for you." One of the orks said, now they were about thirty feet away.

"You wish." Legolas said, starting rapid fire.

"Calm down, try not to use all your arrows, just incase there's another hunting party looking for Arwen, that way we still can make it easy." Odette said, shooting down a couple more orks.

All of a sudden, an arrow that wasn't shot by Odette or Legolas came and shot an ork.

"Legolas, cover me and let me find out who shot that." Odette said, after looking to see someone but not seeing anyone, "There should be someone that shot that and I'm going to find out who it was."

"Don't take too long." He said, just about to rush them.

"Don't you dare rush them. I will kill you if they don't for doing something so stupid. Do I have to stay here until we finish them off?" Odette asked, and when she said that, a couple more arrows not shot by them went whizzing by. "Where are those darn arrows coming from? It had better not be Arwen." She said matter of factly.

"Lets get this over with." Legolas said, spurring his horse forward to start the wreckage party.

"You really want to get this over with don't you? You don't like this." She said, once again, reading his mind.

"Would you mind if I kill you for doing that. So stop doing that please." Legolas said, trying to get this fight over with and still trying to tell her that she needs to stop trying to read peoples minds.

"But its so much fun." She said, fighting the orks and cutting them down. "I love it when we're the ones on the horse' and we don't have to try to see through a helmet. I never use them, but some people make me."

"Quit talking and start fighting your hardest." Legolas said, panting.

With that, Odette being a little mad at him for doing that to her, she started fighting her hardest like he had said, and even though, when she was talking, she was surrounded by orks, and about ten feet from Legolas, she now had a pretty clear path to him, and was now about to be at his side. While she was going over to him, she chanced a look at about how many orks were left, and as far as she could tell, there were about twenty left.

Looking over in her direction, where she was, he saw she wasn't there, and started to worry that she had been cut down. "ODETTE!" He screamed with all his might, hoping she would soon appear somewhere.

"Would you stop screaming in my ear please, it hurts quite a bit." She said, from much to close for comfort to Legolas.

As Legolas was looking around, all of a sudden, a ork tried to slash at him, and he saw a blade in opposition. "What the heck are you doing right next to me? Just a minute ago you were at least ten feet away, and now you're right next to me? How the heck did you do that?" Legolas asked, surprised.

"You told me to fight my hardest, so I did. This is the result." Odette said, to a very surprised elf. "It's not that surprising is it? Not all women are ladies, to where they can't fight as good as men. Try to walk in Lady Arwens room when Havok doesn't know your coming." She said, slicing down the last ork.

"Come on, we need to get to Arwen, just in case." Legolas said, thinking that something bad might happen.

"If you say so. Sweetie." Odette said, hurrying ahead of him, yet still reading his mind to see what he would think, and what he would say.

"You did it again. Do you always have to do that, even when the people were going to tell you soon? I hate it when someone reads my mind." Legolas told her, starting to look even more red, some from the fight, some from the comment.

"I couldn't resist, I mean, come on. You should know me better than that. Besides, change of subject, but we need to hurry and find Arwen." Odette said, sensing something was wrong.

"What's wrong? I see that something is because of the way your face looks." Legolas said, studying her.

"I can't tell, but…something is wrong. We need to hurry to the ford of bruin. Fast." Odette said, trying to read Arwens mind over the long distance. "I'll try to read her mind, but it's not working very well."


	8. Chapter 3: The Search

Chapter 3: The Search.

As Odette and Legolas traveled looking for Arwen, they met another band of orks, this time, basically with the same numbers, about sixty or seventy, and again, it was basically like the last band.

"We've got to find her soon, we should have set a place to meet so we wouldn't have this problem." Odette said, still trying to read Arwens mind, after two days. "We have to stop." She said, nearly falling off her horse.

"Are you ok?" Legolas asked, nearly jumping off his horse to catch her.

"I'm fine. We have to keep going but I just can't go any longer." Odette said, "But I may have an idea." She said, twisting around in the saddle.

"What are you going to do?" Legolas asked, worried that she would force herself on.

"I'm going to tie myself to the saddle, and Princess," she said, naming the horse, "then you can lead me and I can still look for Arwen with my mind."

"You'll exhaust yourself. You're pressing yourself to hard, you have to take a break." Legolas said, trying to convince her to take a break from trying to find Arwen.

"But I feel her so close." Odette said, trying to convince him that she had to keep going on the horse, "I know she needs help, I can feel it, and even if you stop, I won't stop without finding her! I can still fight, so I can still search." She said, in a voice that said that if he argued, then she would fight him.

"Alright, lets tie you down real well so you don't fall off." Legolas said, reluctantly.

"Thank you. Turn this way." Odette said, all of a sudden starting the horse in a different direction. "I feel her, a little stronger."

"Alright, lets go. Be careful. Don't use to much energy." Legolas said, looking at her fondly.

"Now, that isn't proper at all. You got those feelings of yours, yet you hide them. You're supposed to speak the things you think, to become a good leader." Odette said, trying to tease him, but not doing too well.

"Would you stop teasing me? Everyone likes to tease me, even if they know I'm the prince of Mirkwood, though that shouldn't make any difference." Legolas said, teasing her back.

"Now you need to stop teasing me." Odette said, trying to get him back.

"But I have to have some fun. Anyway, lets get Arwen from the trouble she's in." Legolas said, trying to get something good out of the conversation.

"You're right, turn." Odette said, all of a sudden.

Looking ahead, Odette saw a familiar face. "There she is!" She cried out. "Arwen!"

"Lets go get her, though she doesn't look to be in trouble." Legolas said, surveying the ground around all of them.

"She just doesn't look right." Odette said, taking a deeper look with eyes and mind. After gasping, she said, "She's not in the kind of trouble I thought she was, it's worse." She said, making her horse run for all its might.

"What happened?" Legolas asked her, having to yell because she was bout twenty feet away, he started he own horse forward, and a minute after she stopped, he caught up with her.

"She drank some bad water, and she ate some bad food, so now she's poisoned. We have to get her to Aragorn. Help me get her on her horse." Odette said, studying her face, also her mind, seeing why she went so far from orks. "She got into a battle of her own, that's why she's so far away." She said, hoping that she did some real damage, unlike the orks.

"Well, come on then, let's hurry and leave for Minas Tirith." Legolas said, starting for Arwen.

"Arwen, can you hear me?" Odette asked, trying to get her up. "Come on, help me with her."

As they got her on, Odette let Legolas finish, and as Odette was getting on her horse and tying the rope, she heard Arwen say something.

"Odette, she's trying to talk to you." Legolas told her, looking over after handing the reins to Odette.

"Arwen," Odette said, breathing hard and trying to talk so Arwen could understand her, "I'm here Arwen, what do you need?"

"O…dette…Aragorn." Arwen said, before blacking out again.

"Odette, what did she say?" Legolas asked, starting with his and Odettes horse.

"She wants to get to Aragorn. If we ride as hard as possible, how long will it take us?" Odette asked, pulling Arwens horse.

"At least two days. It won't be easy for Arwen, and I'm still worried about you." Legolas said.

"I'll be fine when we get to Minas Tirith. Aragorn will help me, and I'll feel better about her being safe." Odette said, starting the horse at a slow gallop.

"Odette, go easy, if you ride like that, It will take a day and a half, but it won't do Arwen any good, if you go too fast, then it will hurt her more than it would you." Legolas said, trying to slow them down.

"It will be okay, she has more strength than you think. I know she can make it, but she won't make it at all if we don't get her to Aragorn in the least amount of time possible. We must hurry, she has saved my life, I finally have a chance to save her, and if I don't help her, she will be gone, she is not immune any more." Odette said, looking at him caringly, knowing that he understood now.

"Alright, lets move. Hang on Arwen." He said, trying to lean over to talk to Arwen and still have her hear him.

"Legolas, thank you, for all you've done, I really think that Aragorn will thank you even more." Odette said, looking over at him, and starting her horse on a fast gallop, as fast as she and the horse, plus Arwen, could go.

As they rode, Legolas kept behind them both, to make sure they would be ok. "Are you-"

"We're fine." Odette said, stopping him in mid-sentence, knowing what he was saying since he said it almost every five minutes.

When darkness came, and they knew they should stop, for the horses, they rested and made sure the horse's were ok, and then made Arwen comfortable.

"Legolas, we must start as soon as the horses can go. It is the only way, she isn't doing that good, but she will last for about another day, without treatment." Odette said, looking worried, "We must start out in about a score. No more, Legolas, did you bring any of the treatment that helps horses?" She asked, thinking of an idea.

"Yes, I'll give them some, and you can pack up, I'll get the horses ready." Legolas said, thinking she shouldn't push this hard, but knowing not to fight her.

"Thank you, I'll get Arwen, we'll be ready in five minutes." Odette said, already starting to pack, thinking she should get Arwen ready last.

"I'll bring the horses around, get Arwen ready, I'll tack up the horses, and put Arwen on hers, while you get the stuff packed." Legolas said, starting for where they ground-hitched the horses.

"Yes sir," She said, smiling, "I'll do it right away." She said, starting with her sarcastic voice.

"Don't start, unless you want to stay the night." Legolas said, pulling a string he knew she would listen to.

"Well fine then, not that it would be a bad thing for us, but Arwen can't so, I know you wouldn't go that far, so I can tease you all I want." She said, in a loving voice and looking at him longingly.

"Now, what would those thoughts in you head be about?" He asked, looking over at her, now finally putting the bridle on the horse.

"Lady Arwen is ready. And, I don't think you have to have me tell you, I think you already know." Odette said, getting Arwen on her feet, "We should be ready to go soon, that way I will be able to see family." She said, thinking about trying to contact her brother. "It's been so long since I've seen him."

"What is your brother like?" Legolas asked, bringing Odettes horse over.

"Well, he's tall, handsome, a rider like myself, energetic. He likes to go riding with whoever he can, he loves animals, horses in general." Odette said, having a far away look in her eyes.

"So he's a real friend, to whoever he meets." Legolas said, "I would like to meet him, maybe I can have a talk to him about you."

"What would that be about, other than me?" Odette asked, starting to look like her old self. "It better not be about what I think."

"And what would that be?" Legolas asked.

"Well, if it's about us, then…don't." Odette said, thinking about what her brother would do.

"What's his name?" Legolas asked, wondering if he knew him.

"He told me not to say that to anyone, especially if I don't know them as well as I know Arwen, and if I'm in a not so great place." Odette told him, starting her horse, since they were ready.

As they rode, they kept conversing, just a little, but enough to keep them from falling asleep and off the horses.

"Odette, we can stop, the horses are near falling, and we are almost there, we can let the horses stop for half an hour, and then we can go and finish the trip." Legolas said, pulling up his horse.

"Alright, she can wait that long, but we really have to hurry." Odette said, "Can we stop here?" She asked, pulling up near a little tree for some shade.

"Alright, we can stay in the shade, and that way, maybe Arwen will revive some before the last bit of the trip." Legolas said, taking the reins from Odette, and getting Arwen down, then helping Odette down.

"Thank you. We have to help the horses cool down, otherwise, they won't be any good for the rest of the trip." Odette said.

"I'll take the horses and cool them down, then I'll feed them, with a little of the mixture for them to help them regain some energy and strength, and we can move on soon." Legolas told her, moving out to cool the horses.

"Thank you, I'll stay here with Arwen and see if she's ok." Odette said.

"Don't use your mind, and if you must, just for a second, don't use up to much energy." He said, emphasizing the 'Don'ts' for her to understand he meant it.

After a little while, they packed up the food and water, got Arwen on the horse, and got going again.

"We need to hurry as fast as the horses can go, we need to get her there." Odette said.

"Odette, we're going as fast as we can. But I agree, we must hurry." Legolas said, urging the horse forward with more Elvin words, along with Arwens horse.

As Legolas did this, Odette said some to Princess, trying to get her to hurry. "Come on girl," she said in Common, "We have to have you go."

As they neared Minas Tirith, they saw the effects of war.

"Legolas, I need you to go see the captain, tell him after I recover, then I will fight, and I'm sure that Arwen will, if Aragorn will let her." Odette said, giving him a look, making sure he didn't argue.

"Must you? You really need rest, except for the every once in a while, you haven't rested at all, and you haven't slept either." Legolas said, trying to get her to see his point.

As they went through the gates, Legolas parted from Arwen and Odette, "I'll see you in a while." Odette said.

To the nearest soldier, she said, "Where might I find Lord Aragorn?"

"Follow me Milady." He said, "My name is Boromir, my great uncles name."

"Thank you." She said.

"If you need anything, I'm usually in the watch tower, if there isn't a battle going on." He said, leading her into a great room, helping her with Arwen.


	9. Chapter 4: Family And Memories

Chapter 4: Family and Memories.

As Odette walked past a guard, the guard looked and came over to help with Arwen, as Odette rested for a minute, yet keeping the men in sight, she leaned against a wall, wishing Legolas were here.

"Lady," One of them yelled back, "It is this room here, you may stop to rest as long as you wish."

"Thank you, I'll be in, just give me a minute." Odette said back, not sure if they heard.

As she leaned there, she thought about seeing her brother, thought to get this over with, and started walking to the room. As she walked in, a young man she recognized was leaning over Arwen, and as she came in, he heard her, or felt her with his mind and said, "Hello little sister." He said, turning around, and revealing his face "You haven't visited me in a while."

"Well, I've been busy." She replied back.

"I'm sure not too busy so you can't swing by and see your brother. You know, ruling isn't very fun, they expect you to sit on a throne all day." Her brother said, looking amused that she hadn't come any nearer than the door, so she was about fifteen feet away from him. "Why don't you come any nearer?"

"Because then you would worry." Odette said."

"I already worry, this isn't like you. Odette, what happened to Arwen?" Aragorn asked.

"We got into a fight with orks, we made her go and continue for you, other than fight, and while we were looking for her, she came to a battle of her own, she defeated them, but after, she drank bad water and ate bad food. That's why it took us two days to find her, and nearly two to get here, she was so far away." Odette said, looking at Aragorn, "Brother, I need to lie down."

As she walked over, he looked back down at Arwen, then right when he turned around, Odette should have been right by him, but he didn't see her, he looked around and then he found her on the floor near a soft bit of carpet. "Odette!"

"I told you not to worry." She said in a weak voice. "I'll be fine after some rest."

"How much rest did you actually get in the last four days?" He asked, knowing that she hadn't gotten much.

"About, three hours." She said, "And don't you jump all over me for not getting much, I got how much I needed to save Arwen, if we had stopped for too long, she would have died."

"And what about you? I'm sure when you were looking for her, you used your mind. That could have killed you, and then what would happen?" Aragorn said, then telling the guards to get two rooms ready, and to get him some afalas.

"Aragorn, don't worry, I'll be fine, just make sure that Arwen will live, I'm worried about her." Odette said, when he came to get her.

As they were taken to their rooms, which were right by each other, Odette asked for someone to be found for her.

"Aragorn, can you get someone to go down to find a friend for me, I had him sign me up for battle." Odette told him, not wanting to tell him she signed up, but not being able to hide it.

"I'll look for him, and then I'll take you off the lists." Aragorn told her, "What's her name?" He asked.

"_His_ name is Legolas. He was the one who helped me find Arwen, defeat orks, and get me here." Odette told him, "And if you take my name off the lists, you know I'll just sign right back up, I can command them too you know. If something happened to you and Arwen, and you never had a child, I would be heir." She told him.

"You shouldn't have to fight, just because we're in another war and you're here." Aragorn said, still arguing the point.

"Look, you can make this hard, or you can make this easy, either way I'm going to fight. You know that I don't just sit around, even if I am injured, I would still fight." She said.

"That's what worries me, you must not battle for at least four days. Otherwise I don't know if you will make it, you're not very strong; you've pushed yourself to far. Let me find that person, I'll be back and we will continue this later." He said, wanting to convince her not to fight, but knowing that he wouldn't be very successful.

As he looked for Legolas, thinking of old times, when they would look for Merry and Pippin, or Frodo and Sam, and he was with Legolas and Gimli, with Boromir having to be left behind, because he was killed by the orks, and Gandalf fighting the Borog. He would miss Gandalf, mostly because, he probably wouldn't ever see him again, and Boromir, well, his sister had a son, and named him Boromir, and he acts too much like the first for comfort. Sam, well, he was happy with his life, except he missed Mr. Frodo, but he loves his children and his Rosie. Frodo, along with Gandalf and Bilbo, went across the seas, so he probably wouldn't ever see him again, Pippin had still been making trouble, though he missed Gandalf and his fireworks, and Merry, well, he was with Pippin. Gimli, well, somehow he didn't hear much about Gimli, but knew that he and Legolas kept in touch, even though a dwarf and elf usually don't get along. Legolas was either learning from his father about Mirkwood, or in Rivendell, or traveling, and it seemed, Legolas would be the first one he saw, after a long time of not seeing any of them, or hearing much about them.

"Boromir, I need you to go and talk to Lady Odette, and make sure she stays sitting or laying down, otherwise I will have to fong her." Aragorn said, also motioning to another guard to make sure that Lady Arwen was doing ok. "Make sure that you let her know she's home, and I'll be right back if she wakes up." He said, to a special friend of his.

"Yes Milord," They both said, "we'll make sure real well."

"Thank you, I'll be back soon." He said, thinking of finding Legolas as quick as possible.

All of a sudden when he exited the building, he heard a familiar voice in Elvin.

"Aragorn, who would you happen to be looking for, because maybe you know how I can find a friend of mine." Legolas told him.

"Well, I was looking for you. My sister told me you were part of her party." Aragorn replied in Elvin, happy to see a friend.

"So you're her brother?" Legolas asked, still in Elvin, "That explains how she knew to get Lady Arwen."

"That would be because, she talked to me with her mind outside of the battle, and I told her to make sure that Arwen stayed safe, but, she thought that she should bring her here, so that's how this whole thing worked out." Aragorn told him.

"That's because, the orks were coming to Rivendell, and there wasn't a army there, and there wouldn't be for a least two weeks time. So she wouldn't be safe, and she though it better to go while there wasn't a battle going on." Legolas told him.

"So its' true, will Rivendell really be destroyed?" He asked.

"It's very possible, but, no one but Lady Arwen knows, and she won't tell anybody, so Lord Elrond thinks that that is what is going to happen." Legolas said, to a very grave Aragorn.

"Legolas, whatever happened to Gimli?" Aragorn asked, trying to get some of the humor he used to know from him, though it would be Elvin humor.

As they walked to the chambers, they kept talking of old friends, even though they both had hardly seen or hear anything, Legolas had only kept in touch with Gimli, as they reached the chamber for Odette, Legolas told Aragorn that he cared for Odette and asked if she was doing ok.

"Well, she used up a bit too much energy, so she won't be able to get up for a while, unless she's very good at sneaking, so she should stay in for four days time, but I know that she won't stay in that long, she won't stay for more than two days, if that much. I'm just hoping that she still recovers like she used to, real fast and easy." Aragorn told him, right before they walked into the room.

"Odette," Legolas said, rushing to the bedside. "Are you doing ok?" He asked.

"I'm doing fine. I told you I would be once we got here. I see you met my brother." Odette replied, "Aragorn, shouldn't you be in with Arwen? She does need you." She told him, turning her attention to him.

"Well, I guess, but I'll be back in a little while. And don't get too comfortable." Aragorn said, "I don't want you falling in love this young."

"Well, too late." Odette said, looking at Legolas, then glancing at Aragorn, who didn't look too happy that his little sister was falling in love with someone who was much older than she.

"Sorry Aragorn," Legolas said in Elvin, "I couldn't resist. She's much to fun to leave behind and forget."

"Well, I still don't like it, she is only twenty-five." Aragorn said.

"Yes, well you married at twenty-seven." Odette said, looking at him with a strong face, not letting him see her concern.

"Aragorn, don't worry, we won't do anything that you wouldn't approve of, and I know what that would be, and I'm sure that Odette knows what they would be." Legolas pointed out.

After a little while, Odette fell asleep, with Legolas at her side, and over the next three days, hardly ever leaving, except if she insisted, and of course Aragorn was always there if she called for him. So then, when she finally got to go and do her regular day, she made sure that she was enlisted for the battles.

"Legolas, thank you for actually enlisting me." Odette said, coming up to him.

"Well, I know better than to argue, and then turn against what you asked me to do." Legolas said, looking at her with a look that was for her only.

"Well, I'm off to see Arwen and Aragorn." Odette said, starting toward the room that Arwen was still in. "Would you like to come with me?" She asked.

"Of course I would. It's fun to see old friends and spend time with you." He replied.

"Lets go then." Odette said, starting to jog, even though Aragorn told her not to.


	10. Chapter 5: Minas Tirith

**Chapter 5: Minas Tirith.**

"Legolas, I need to tell you something." Odette said, finally finding her Fiancé. "I...I have to leave and Aragorn wants you to stay here." She said.

"Where do you have to go? And why?" He asked, not liking this, after him just getting back from helping Aragorn find help. "I just got back and I was hoping we could do something. Do you think that you could stay a little longer?" He asked her, looking at her pleadingly.

"I don't think so, Aragorn wants me to go to Rivendell and get Havok and then go to Lothlorien and get some more help, I'll return after that, but I don't know how long it will be, no more than half a year. If I don't return by then, something is wrong, Rivendell is a couple of weeks away, if I don't basically kill the horse trying to get there. Then I have to go to Lorien, and that will take most of the trip back. So it will be several weeks with just travel, and no one knows that I am coming for help, so then I have to find help, then I have to talk to the Lords and Ladies of the realms, so that will take awhile for everyone. I just have so much to do, but I will try to hurry." Odette said, as they walked toward the stables, so she could get her horse ready, which Gandalf had told her she could use in times like this. "I need to go get Shadowfax. I must hurry." She said, opening the doors.

"Well, I'll help you get ready, but I wish you didn't have to go, we need to spend time together if we're to get married." Legolas said.

"I know, and that's why I'll try to hurry, but I can't promise anything." Odette told him, looking up to him.

"I love you Odette." He said, startling her.

"I love you too, but I have to go." She said, getting on Shadowfax.

"Goodbye." He said as she rode away.

As she was about to go out of the gate to the lower city, she saw a familiar face. "Arwen, would you like anything from your father or say anything to him?" Odette asked as she stopped the horse right in front of Arwen and Aragorn.

"I don't think so, but thank you. Just make sure you get here in one piece." Arwen told her.

"You listen to her Odette, I hate to send you to do this, but you're the only person that I can send that knows the people and the language and the Havok won't try to kill if you take her without explanation, which you cannot tell anyone except for the Lords and Ladies, other than we need help with this war." Aragorn told her.

"Well, I was going to tell Legolas, but I didn't think that you would want me too, so I just told him that you asked me to do something for you." Odette told him. "But, if I'm to make it back soon, I had better start going."

"Goodbye Odette, I'm sure I will see you again, Aragorn, I'll see you later, I'll let you two talk." Arwen told them, starting toward the stables.

"Odette, I want you to be careful, as much as possible. More and more, it looks like you will become heir when Arwen and I die. She…might not be able to have children, so unless we take in a homeless child, then you will become sole heir, and you will be queen. But right now, just come home safe. Promise you will try to not get into too much trouble." Aragorn told her, looking up at her and giving her, his look.

"I'll try, though, probably not too hard." Odette told him, starting to smile at the thought of making him get protective.

As she rode away from Gondor, Aragorn stood looking on from the watchtower, making sure she didn't get into trouble too soon on her journey.

As she rode, she started talking to Shadowfax while she thought, about her life, and the ride ahead of them. Since it was only mid-morning when she left, she did not stop until nightfall, and when she did, she took care of Shadowfax first, then made her dinner, and went to sleep.

When she woke up, it was still dark, but something was wrong. Shadowfax was shying from a spot in the woods not far away from him.

"Calm down, Shadowfax, I'm sure you see a bird or something. Rest, you need to sleep, we've got a long way to go in the morning." Odette said to the horse, getting a bit annoyed. "I would like to sleep, since Aragorn said that he would pry to see how much sleep I get, and to patronize me if I don't get enough."

At that the horse snorted, still eyeing the woods.

"Fine, I'll untie you, just in case, but you better not run off if I get back here, if I'm not back in five minutes, then you can run off, but I would like to be able to hurry in the morning." Odette said, getting dressed and grabbing her weapons. "I can't believe I'm talking to a horse, and trying to comfort him. I'm going crazy." She said, more to herself than to Shadowfax. "Gandalf did say you were intelligent," she said, untying him, "The bad thing is, he didn't say _how_ intelligent."

As she walked toward the woods, she thought about what she was missing with Legolas, thinking she would be very warm right now, instead of getting chilled because of a horse seeing something. "Darn horse, I need to sleep, if I didn't have to come fast, then I would have left you at Minas Tirith. Would have done me some good." She said, looking over her shoulder at where the horse would be.

Amidst all of her grumbling, she didn't hear it, but someone, or something, snuck up on her, grabbing her from behind.

"All right, Ork, you will not live to see tomorrow, since you have put up resistance from Minas Tirith." Said a voice that had a good sound too it, yet was trying to sound tough and like he would kill without question.

"Back off, otherwise I will have Shadowfax go for Aragorn, and you will die a slow and painful death." She said, and as she talked she felt the grip loosen, sensing he knew she was a woman. "And, if you are not smart, I will cut you're heart from you and feed it too the orks, even though I hate them. So, release me." She said, somewhat in a commanding voice, making sure he knew she would carry it out.

"You will come with me, even though you made your voice like a woman's, you will not fool me." Said the voice, "Just so you die knowing, I am taking you to a cave, learn the whereabouts of your pathetic people, and tell King Aragorn. Then I will be able to come back, since my father banished me, along with my sister. I will get my revenge on you _orks!_" The words Orks, was said with a vengeance.

"Ork, you idiot, I'm Odette, Aragorn's sister, you nitwit." She said, wanting to sleep.

"You must call him King Aragorn, you incomparable thing. I will not allow you to call yourself his sister either, it is dishonoring his name. And why would his sister be out by herself, in the middle of middle earth?" He asked, thinking he had caught her.

"Because, he told me to go to Rivendell, get some Elves, talk to Elrond, or would you prefer LORD Elrond, then go to Lorien, get some more Elves, talk with the Lady, and head back to Minas Tirith, for the battle, since I also have to get Havok, and she knows I'm coming, and Legolas and Aragorn know how long I should be, and Aragorn can read my mind at this great distance, you had better pray for mercy from them, cause if I have anything to say about it, you won't get any.

As he carried/dragged her back to the cave, which was about two minutes away, she thought about Shadowfax, then as loud as she could, whistled, signaling him to find help.

"Stop making noise to you're friends, it will not help you." The man said, putting his hand on her mouth.

"Then why are you scared when I signal Shadowfax?" Odette countered, knowing he had to give in sooner or later, hoping it would be sooner.

"I am not, because you didn't signal that great horse, because it was given from the royal house of Edoras to Gandalf the White, and then from Gandalf the White, to a member of the royal house of Gondor. That means that either you are telling the truth, which I very much doubt, or you are a lying thief. I'm guessing the lying thief." He said, finally coming to the cave.

"Would you rather me hold still, so you can tie me, or should I try to escape to help you make a point you are desperately trying to prove, which has not yet happened. Either way, I'm not giving in to you're arguing." She said, wanting to kick him in the shins.

"Since you seem to believe you are a member of the royal family, prove it." He said.

"Do you know about the secret, that, since it's a secret, everybody knows about, with the royal heirs being able to use their minds for reading others, and sending images?" She asked, thinking this would do it?

"Of course I do." He said, thinking that she was an idiot, thinking that she could read his mind, or send mental images. "Go ahead and try, you won't be able to."

"I will, unless you are of strong mind, which it seems, you are not."

As she sat there, she slowly drew herself in his mind, then Aragorn, then put those with some of her parents, and then told him to '_Light a candle,_ _then you can see for yourself._'

"What the…" he said, getting startled when he did light a candle. "How did you do that?"

"Just like I told you." She replied. "Now can I go and get to sleep?" She asked, her eyes drooping.

"It is a image, you must know Sauraman, it is impossible that you do this thing you say." He burst out, stepping back.

"Either way, you believe it, or you don't, your choice, but I will not stay here for long, I guarantee that." She said, closing her eyes and trying to lie down, as comfortable as possible, and sleep.


	11. Chapter 6: Kidnapped

Chapter 6: Kidnapped.

"Aragorn! Something has happened to Odette, she should've been here a fortnight ago. And there's something else as well, this morning, Shadowfax returned and was very frightened." Legolas said, bursting into the room, "I'm afraid something happened, I knew I should have gone with her."

"WHAT! I must find her! Did she ever make it too Rivendell? Or even Lorien? I must have a horse saddled and ready to go in mere moments. Legolas, I want you to take over here for me while I'm gone."

"No, you must stay here, I will take care of finding her!" Legolas said, right as Arwen walked in.

"What is going on with Odette? Will she come back soon?" Arwen asked, looking at them both.

"Arwen, I must leave." Aragorn said, "Odette is missing and I must leave to find her."

"I understand, but you must stay here and protect the people, I or Legolas will get Havok and start looking." Arwen said, trying to calm her husband down, and talk some sense into him.

"What can Havok do that will help? She's in Rivendell, and if you go anywhere, someone will try to either hurt or kill you. I won't allow you to go, where I cannot see you." Aragorn said to Arwen, starting to pack for himself.

"Aragorn, I will go." Legolas told him.

"No, I would rather go myself." Aragorn said, barely looking up from his bag.

After Aragorn had ridden out of the city, Legolas looked to Arwen and said, "Arwen, I must leave, you look after the people, while Aragorn is getting Havok, I can start looking, and possibly have found some clue's already."

"I knew you would, just take care of yourself, and try to look after Aragorn for me." Arwen told him, looking up at him.

"I think I can do that. I'll try to make sure he doesn't know that I left." Legolas told her, making sure that his bags were secure, "I can catch up to him within the morning."

As he started out, he looked and saw the tree, where he had proposed to Odette under, the 'great white tree.' _'I have to find her.' _ He thought to himself.

"So you say you name is Odette?" He asked, looking at her.

"Yes, and you are?" Odette asked him. "I am trying to not read your mind, so if you do not tell me, I will do it anyway."

"My name…is Faramir, brother to Boromir, son of Denethor." Faramir said, seemingly proud.

"Yeah, well I asked for your name, not all the generations." Odette said, looking annoyed.

"Well, that's what I do, with everyone so…so…just…shut up!" Faramir said, walking outside.

As Odette lay there, waiting for Faramir to get over his usual temper tantrum, like every other day in the last ten, at least twice, she tried to find out what was happening at Minas Tirith, and to her brother, Arwen and Legolas.

Closing her eyes, she tried to talk to Aragorn, _'are you there? Aragorn?' _having no luck, she started trying to untie herself. Since she was very close, after all these days. As her plan went, she would either leave when he was sleeping, or while he was out with one of his tantrums, or getting food.

"Got it." Odette said, taking the ropes off her hands, she started to untie her feet, keeping a look out of the cave entrance, so if he started coming back, she could act like she was still tied.

When she got her feet untied, she went to the cave entrance and looking to see if he was anywhere in sight.

"Havok!" Aragorn shouted, when he entered the walls, "HAVOK! WHERE ARE YOU?"

When someone came up to him, he asked 'whom Lord Aragorn might be needing.'

"Where is Havok?" he asked, getting off his horse, "I have traveled far, and I need desperately to see her."

Gasping for breath, he followed the young elf, for he was only about one hundred twenty three years of age. When he looked around, he found that they were headed for Arwens rooms, when she was here to occupy them.

"Lady Havok, Lord Aragorn needs to see you, it seems it is important." The young elf said, opening the door for Aragorn.

"Havok, you must return with me, it is of dire importance, my sister has gone missing, Arwen told me to get you for help, and I've got to find Odette." Aragorn said, seeing her bag, next to her floor bed.

"ODETTE HAS GONE MISSING!" Havok shouted, surprised and jumping up.

As Havok packed as fast as she could, Aragorn explained everything best as he knew.

"We must hurry, Aragorn, will you tell Lord Elrond what has happened, and have a horse ready?" Havok asked, looking up from her mostly packed bag, and rushing to get food and drink for the trip.

"I will wait for you with a horse and Lord Elrond by the stables." Aragorn told her, turning to walk out the door.

While Havok packed, and Aragorn talked to Elrond, and saddled Havok's horse, Legolas was still trying to find Odette, and Odette was having a hard time escaping.

"I can't be too far from where I was camped, but I don't know which way we went when I was stupid enough to get captured." Odette said, after getting all her stuff from the cave, grabbing some food, and checking on Faramir to know which direction he would be coming from.

When Odette saw a tree big enough for her to see easier, and that looked like the lowest branch was about twenty feet high, she went over to it, and started climbing, but there was something wrong, about two and a half feet up, the tree started to split, so right where she put her foot, is where the crotch from the split was, and she put her other foot up, and tried to put her other foot above that one, but it was stuck.

"Dumb tree, I try to get me foot out, it resists, I try to see what's going on, it resists." She grumbled, goin back down to the ground to get her foot unstuck.

As Havok traveled, she soon said goodbye to Aragorn, and started toward the forest.

"As soon as I get to the edge, I'll start to look for some campfires that are about ten days old." Havok said, talking to herself.

When Havok got the forest, she traveled along until she came to a campfire that looked like it had spread a little, she started listening and when she didn't hear anything, she called out to Odette, listened some more, and heard it, an aggravated growl.

"ARGH! STUPID TREE! STUPID FOOT! AND _YOU_ _KEEP AWAY_." Odette yelled, looking and pointing at Faramir.

"I just want to help, I realize now I shouldn't have kept you, and once your foot is released, you can do as you wish." Faramir said, advancing on her…slowly, so she wouldn't skewer him on her sword.

"Fine." Odette said, putting her sword away and making room for him.

When he got to her, he started to pull on her foot, and was in a weird stance and position.

When Odette heard something in a nearby tree, she thought it to be a squirrel, or a bird, or something of the sort. "ARGH!" Odette looked up, and saw, jumping from the tree, "HAVOK!" but unfortunately, for Faramir, she had aimed for him, and by that time was on him.

"HAVOK! NO! IT"S OK!" Odette yelled, pulling her foot. When it finally came loose, she started for Havok, who was still after Faramir.

"It's ok. He was helping me, I got my foot stuck." Odette said, grabbing Havok by the hair, and an ear.

"OW!" Havok yelled out, "Did you get that from Arwen?"

As Havok got to know Faramir, Odette told Havok, about Legolas, how eh proposed and how she didn't miss him as much as she knew she should, and was getting to where she didn't have more than friendly feeling for him, and told Havok about the vexing things he always does.

"So…this guy can be a real jerk sometimes?" Havok asked Odette, looking up from her work.

"Not really a jerk, but…its very easy to get mad at him, I'm just not sure what I'm feeling right now." Odette told her, while Faramir walked up with some food for them for the trip to Lorien.

"Thanks Faramir, and sorry for earlier. Hey, do you know an elf by the name of Legolas?" At a nod, she continued, "What do you thing of him?"

"He's…ok, but he's always taking a lot of stuff that some of the best I can think of. So, I heard earlier that you are to marry him?" He mentioned, looking at Odette and trying to smile.

"Really? And what would those be?" Odette asked with a grin, catching him off guard.

"He's taken my place in the guard, my home, and…other things as well." HE replied, looking a bit sheepish saying to last part.

"What kind of other stuff?" Havok asked, liking to tease him, like everyone else.

"Its personal." He replied, turning red.

"Well, maybe it's personal, but for you, to mention it first, it cannot be that personal." Odette mentioned, looking at Havok with her teasing look in her eye, along with Havok.

"I know I can find her, I must!" Legolas said to himself, getting to where it looked like someone had camped, within the last full moon.

As he started looking around, he found where the person had slept, some horse hooves, coming and going, fast, the fire, and the footsteps of someone walking to the forest.

"I will find her." Legolas commented to himself.


	12. Chapter 7: The Found

**Chapter 7: The Found.**

"Alright, its time to start back to Minas Tirith, now that we have all the men we can get, so…" She stopped there, and a minute later, everyone knew why, there was something in the woods. "SHH!"

Havok drew her throwing knife, and Odette and Faramir drew their bows, and got some arrows out.

"Its about time I found you. I've been looking everywhere for you, and its like you've been avoiding me." Legolas exclaimed, coming out of the woods.

"LEGOLAS!" Odette screamed, putting her bow and arrows up, and running to him.

"Hey! I really don't feel like being tackled! By the way, how's my pretty girl?" Legolas asked, looking at her, though that was kind of hard, from the way that he was holding her.

"Odette, may I talk to you?" asked Havok, who walked up at that moment.

"I don't see why not, though I haven't seen Legolas since near the last full moon, but if it will only take a minute, sure. I'll be right back." Odette said, starting away from Legolas.

"Havok, what is it? Do you need something?" Odette asked, looking very annoyed at being interrupted.

"Well, it's just that-" Havok started, before Odette interrupted.

"Look, I know what I said, but maybe that was only because it had been too long from the last time that I saw him. I won't know until I spend some time with him." Odette explained.

"Well, if you think that it will help, I'll try to be helpful." Havok said, looking down.

"Thank you. By the way, we'll be getting to Minas Tirith in a couple of days, and you'll get to fight alongside Lady Arwen there." Odette mentioned, looking sly.

"What are you cooking up? I know that look, and its not good, even though I haven't known you for long." Havok said, looking back at her, pondering.

"Nothing. Now, I'll go and talk with Legolas about the travel home." Odette replied, starting towards him.

"Odette, may I talk to you?" Faramir asked, coming up to her, right as she got to Legolas.

"But…" she looked at Legolas, "I suppose."

"What I wanted to talk to you about was…are you still going to marry him?" Faramir wanted to know, "I really don't think that you are meant for him."

"Well, I'm not sure, I might, but it depends, I have to see if I still love him. I know that before you _captured me_ I wouldn't have thought twice about it, but that was because I would be getting back to him faster, since I would be able to get everybody I needed, then travel home, and get into the battle." Odette explained, looking at him, like he was a troll wanting to dance with her.

"Don't look at me like that, I don't like it, and you know perfectly well why I'm asked, you and Havok and you're questioning." He said, looking annoyed that they said they knew what he was talking about.

"We still don't know _exactly_, but we think we're close." Odette told him, smiling at the thought.

"Well, I do hope that it will be a while until you get that far, and I still won't tell you, until a few more things happen." Faramir told her, walking back towards the other men.

"Legolas! Will you walk with me?" Odette asked him from where she had talked to Faramir. "There's something I need to ask you."

"Be right there." Legolas answered, turning back to the elf that he was talking to.

"Odette! Can you come here for a minute? There's something you need to see." Havok said, yelling across the clearing.

"Fine." She said, looked at Legolas, saw that he didn't even notice, and he was still talking, so she didn't have any trouble leaving where she had wanted to talk to him. "Just let me grab something real quick."

When she got to Havok, she found that they had a spy. He didn't look too bad, but that was just looks, and Odette had learned never to trust how someone looked.

"Whose this?" She asked Havok, looking down at him and getting on his level. "Where did you find him?"

"Around Legolas' horse, didn't think that he needed to be there. But there's a problem." Havok said, looking at the man, then at Odette.

"What would that be? Did he say something?" Odette asked.

"Well… yes…but we couldn't understand him. We don't know what tongue he's speaking." Havok told her, looking her in the eye. "I believe it sounds like the tongue of…Mordor." She said, looking at Odette, and noticed that when she said, Mordor, Odette flinched and stepped back.

"MORDOR! ARE YOU CRAZY? HE CANNOT KNOW THE TONGUE OF MORDOR!" Odette said, thinking she had heard wrong. "There is no possible way, Mordor was torn down stone by stone, and while that was happening, Aragorn had the place surrounded, so no one could escape!"

"I know, but I've heard rumors that Mordor is being rebuilt and used for the fortress of these people fighting your brother." Havok announced, looking nervous talking about the place.

"While they exchanged information, Legolas wandered over, and realized that when he could hear them, they stopped, how they knew he could hear, I guess he won't know until someone tells him.

"We have to get going. Havok, tell everyone, will you?" Odette asked, being pulled away by Legolas.

"Ok. I'll probably catch up to you later. For awhile, I'll be at the back of the column." Havok replied, starting to speak Elvish and marching.

"Why do we have to leave already? I just got here. We don't have to get back that fast." Legolas said, wanting to stay where Aragorn wouldn't get after them for something he didn't want done.

"Because, it is important that I at least get back to Aragorn and help. He is my brother, and he needs help, I cannot abandon him, and the people, when they need so much help." Odette replied, realizing now, that she did not love him, and she wasn't sure if she ever did.

As she finished talking to Legolas, she realized, she must tell him that the ceremony would be off, and probably wouldn't ever happen, at least, not for them. As she went to Havok, to tell her the improvements, she caught Faramir's eye, and thought how he must feel, going back after so long, and having been rejected. She also thought how he would think if he were invited to come back, have his old like back, that sort of thing. Even though he had kidnapped her, she thought of doing something nice for him, since, if it hadn't been for him kidnapping her, she would have gone on with the ceremony and, possible, been miserable.

"Hey, Havok! You want a go at Legolas?" Odette asked, looking mischievous, but liking that she didn't care if someone else liked him.

"So, you don't like him anymore, thought so, especially the way you talked when he wasn't here." Havok replied, looking at Legolas, thinking.

"Well, I know that you would probably want to have a go at making him mad before I did anything." Havok said, looking at him, thinking it would be good for her, and not knowing if she liked him.

As they finished packing, she whistled, for no reason, and she didn't know how, but Shadowfax came and stopped in front of her.

"SHADOWFAX! HOW DID YOU GET HERE?" Odette asked, hugging him around the neck.

"I brought him, and it seems that he got a better welcome than I did." Legolas said, coming up behind her.

"Well, he has helped me through so much lately."

"Yes, but I have too, haven't I?" Legolas asked.

"Yes, well, I know you have. But this is different, I don't ride you everywhere, do I?" Odette replied, smiling.

"That is a good point." Legolas said, laughing.

"Lady Odette, Lady Havok needs you're help with something." Faramir said, rushing up to her.

"I'll be right there. I have to go." She said, looking at Legolas.

"I'll just finish packing." Legolas said, walking back to his stuff and his horse, Bright Star.

"What is it Havok?" Odette asked, coming up to her at a run, barely stopping in time.

"Well, you're out of practice. A ranger needs to always be able to stop immediately." Havok said.

"Havok! What is it you need? I got called over here for something."

"Alright. That man from Mordor, he got away. Supposedly he somehow knocked out the elves guarding him, and untied himself, then ran off without anyone noticing." Havok told her, looking grave.

"This is going to be a problem, most people who know how o speak the forbidden tongue, knows how to speak common, so they could know what we plan on doing next. We have to end a search party for him and find him. Then I will talk to him." Odette said.

"LEGOLAS! COME HERE PLEASE!" Havok said, yelling for several other elves as well.

As Havok got some men out to search for the spy, Odette gave Shadowfax a royal greeting, since, he was such a good friend through everything.

"You tried to warn me, didn't you boy?" Odette said, mentioning that night Faramir got her.

When the searchers got back to the camp, Odette went and asked if they had found any clues. When they said that they hadn't, she said, "I'll have to search for him myself. He has got to be found before he meets some of his friends."

"Well, you're not going by yourself. It's too dangerous." Legolas cut in.

"I can handle myself just fine thank you. I appreciate you taking care of my brother, but I don't need the same courtesy. And yes, I will be going by myself. Everyone else is going to go to minas tirith, I'll take Shadowfax, and catch up to you." Odette said, whistling.

As Shadowfax came up to her, he didn't stop, but kept running and Odette just jumped on his back, as to get the man as fast as possible, then, she yelled back to see if any horses were missing she got an answer that none were. He would be traveling very slowly, since he was on foot.


	13. Chapter 8: Loads Of Fun

**Chapter 8:**

**Loads Of Fun.**

When the group got to Minas Tirith, Havok went strait to see Arwen, and Legolas went strait to see Aragorn, and tell him what his fool of a sister was trying to do, making sure no one could follow.

"You have got to talk to her." Legolas told him. "Find someway to talk to her and get her to forget that person."

"I cannot. She knows what she must do, and she is doing it, she knows that the spy must be caught, at almost all costs, other wise, doom will come again, like those many years ago. Mordor is rebuilding, but she has a way to make sure it does not build up much more. She has the power that I never did. I got the power to heal, she got the power to destroy. I do not know why, but she is the one that will bring victory to us. Remember when she and you were bringing Arwen to me, and you got in a battle, and within thirty seconds she had cut down most of the orcs, because you had told her to fight her hardest? Well, she still wasn't fighting her hardest, she was going extremely slow for her, and yet still she did all that." Aragorn explained, looking saddened that Legolas did not understand this, since Odette had decided to marry him, because if she did not marry who under stood that, one day, she could be cut down by her own family.

"But Aragorn-" Legolas said, being interrupted by Aragorn.

"No Legolas. She must do what she thinks is best for her, and sometimes, instead of thinking about herself, she thinks about others, and does what is best for them, but she still does what is right, and what she wants. No on can decide for her." Aragorn said, growing impatient.

As Odette rode Shadowfax, she kept thinking about her brother, and what was going on there.

'_Brother? Are you there? I need to know if you are.' _Odette thought spoke him, and she got very quiet waiting for the answer.

'_I am here. Are you ok?' _Aragorn asked, much to the relief of Odette.

'_I am fine. Is everything going ok? If Faramir there, and doing well?' _She asked, thinking If he wasn't she would have to go faster and make sure he was welcome and not feeling left out.

'_Yes, everything is going fine. Legolas asked me to make you come home, but I explained to him I couldn't. Why do you ask about Faramir? I thought you were going to marry Legolas, or have you changed you're mind?' _He asked, with a lot of hope in his voice.

'_Yes, well, I know I was going to, but, this time away from him, left me not so sure of it, and I questioned it, and when he showed up, I found I did not want to marry him. And I ask about Faramir, because he was the one that helped me, if it weren't for him capturing me, and then I would probably go on with the marriage. And that would be wrong.' _ Odette said, also telling him he was near the spy, and that she should be back soon, but she was getting tired, and she would contact him at a later time.

As she traveled she kept her eyes open for clues, and she didn't close them unless necessary.

"Shadowfax, we must hurry, I haven't eaten since we left, and neither have you. We have to find him and get back to Minas Tirith.

At this, Shadowfax snorted, and lowered his head even more, which was an all-time low. "I'm sorry boy, I can travel on foot, and you can go back." Odette said, getting her stuff off of him, so he could leave.

Shadowfax then looked back at her, and didn't stop like he would, and kept going where he thought of. When they got to a small stream, Odette jumped off, and started drinking, and Shadowfax got his fill downstream. When he got all he wanted, he laid down and waited for Odette to finish, then took a nap.

When they had both taken a nap, and felt refreshed, they started out again, and realized that the ground was wet, except where they were. When Odette realized this, she got excited. "If he kept traveling, we'll have a path strait to him, and if not, he won't be traveling and we will, so we'll gain ground." Odette thought out loud, looking at Shadowfax, with the usual sparkle in her eyes.

"Lets go boy, we have a spy to find." She said, with both of them jumping up, and Odette jumping on Shadowfax.

When they had traveled about four furlongs, they got to a campsite.

"Looks like our friend has been here boy." She stated, looking all around the site to see if there were footprints. "THERE!" Odette nearly yelled, seeing them, and they went racing over to see how long they had been there. "Looks to be about this morning that they were made." She commented to no one in particular.

That night, when she had found the camp of the spy, she found that he wasn't armed, or that he couldn't fight, because of a snake that had gotten him.

"Well, that solves our problem, but just in case, lets take him boy." She piled him on Shadowfax, jumped on, and they headed back to Minas Tirith.

**Minas Tirith**

When they got to Minas Tirith, there was a battle going on, and because of her arrival, then several people stopped their fighting to come and see her, and to help her in all ways that they could before returning with her to battle.

"Where is Aragorn?" Odette asked to no one in particular. Since she did not wish to thought speak too much, then this is how she would always approach.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU GOT HERE!" A familiar voice yelled at her. Turning around she looked to see whom it was, just to make sure.

"I thought you had gone back to Rivendell. What are you doing here?" Odette queried, still surprised.

"Oh, thank you so much, I feel so loved now. I wanted to make sure that you got back safely, and see Arwen, and plus, _HELLO_ _there is a battle going on here!"_ Havok told her, looking out at the seen. "Isn't it great?"

"No, those are just about all the people that this city has, and some out there are women, who hardly know anything about fighting." Odette said, making a good point.

When they got to the chambers, Odette told Aragorn about the spy, who was still on Shadowfax, and told him of all the developments.

After they had finished with all the talking that they had to, Odette went and got ready to fight, finding that even though Aragorn wouldn't let Arwen fight, she was dressed to do so.

"Are you going to go against Aragorn's command not to fight?" Odette asked, loving to tease anyone in sight.

"No, just mingle. I thought I would help if needed, and I'm sure he won't object to that." Arwen said, sounding as if she were trying to convince herself.

"Wanna bet?" Odette replied, nearly done with the change.

"No, you know I don't gamble. Though I will tell you this, he doesn't control me." She said, with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"I don't doubt it." Odette said, having fun with their little chat.

When she got out her sword, and headed out to fight, she and Arwen passed paths with Havok, coming down the hall with her sword, seeing Arwen, her face fell.

"I know by that look that you will not let me use this, will you." She said, not really asking.

"NO! Absolutely not! I'm sorry, but you will be staying on the wall with me." Arwen replied, looking alarmed at the thought of Havok going out to the fight, and within herself, wanting to go out.

When they got to the wall, Odette left them, to go and fight outside of the city, while Havok took care of the orcs coming over the wall with their scalars.

When she saw that they were having trouble, she pushed it over the wall, thinking _'I hate heights'_ When she got over the thought, she looked down, and saw that Odette, having fun, did not see the group of orcs headed her way, though all around her on the opposite side, were coming to a short end.

When they got directly beneath her, she looked and seeing that Arwen was not close by, looked down again, and jumped.

"YYYAAAHHHH!"

When anyone heard something like that, it was usually disastrous, but this time, it caught almost everyone's attention, except for those beneath her.

Odette saw, and thought it looked fun, wishing she had entered that way, instead of going out the gates.

When Arwen saw, she went frantic. Sadly for Aragorn, he was close by when it happened.

"MY BABY! GET MY BABY BACK UP HERE!" Arwen screamed, shoving Aragorn over the edge and wishing him well, while seeing him fall, thinking she should have done that herself to get Havok back up here. Aragorn, thinking he was going to die, because of his position, was screaming like Sauron was set loose and no one could stop him (Basically, all hell).

Havok, having loads of fun, would not be drug in by Aragorn, so he had to get some help, even with a dozen other men, she still would not even be carried in. Arwen, seeing this, sighed, and started for the gate, got to Havok, grabbed her by the ear, and as easily as she would carry a small lap dog, dragged her in the city.


	14. Chapter 9: The End Of The First Battle

**Chapter 9: The End of the First Battle.**

When the battle had subsided for the most part, then Aragorn, finally getting tired, went into the city, to rest a bit, while the majority of his men who had not been out as long, stayed to fight for a bit longer.

Odette, seeing that her brother was tired, took his place in the fight, Havok, seeing that Arwen was going with Aragorn, figured she might get some fighting in while she could, waited a little longer until Arwen got into a building, then lunged into the fight.

Odette, seeing this, thought she so evil, in a good way, laughed.

"HAVOK! HURRY, SLOW POKE!" Odette shouted at her.

Odette had been in the fight about as long as Aragorn, but still she fought, like she had just joined, after a very long rest.

"I'M COMMING!" Havok shouted back, loving that she finally got to fight, other than push scales off the wall.

When Arwen finally got Aragorn into his most comfortable and favorite wooden chair, she came back out, and knowing that he wouldn't be out for some time, went out to fight.

When Odette saw that she was disobeying, in a way, she applauded, as she did, she did not notice the orc behind her, and got cut quite deep in her arm and leg, after realizing that she had finally gotten hurt, she cut him down, then applauded him, realizing that someone had finally gotten the better of her, after years of not getting hurt by anyone, with a sword.

After some time of fighting like this, Arwen looked toward the building that she had Aragorn in, she saw him coming out, realizing she would get torn into if he found her out here, since he worried so much, since she would be a very good target for someone wanting to get to him, she rushed inside, not realizing that she left something behind that would possibly give her away, and rushed to the stables, brought a horse out of the stall, and started getting a reason for being so dirty that Aragorn would not mind.

When Aragorn found her, he did not realize that she had been fighting, since she was just as dirty as she usually would be with the horses.

As she worked with her horse, she talked to him, as she usually would, and Aragorn went back outside.

When he got to the wall, he looked and saw Arwens sword, and Havok fighting. Knowing that she would only let Havok fight if she were as well.

"Arwen! I think you forgot something!" Aragorn said loud enough for her to hear.

When she outside, she looked at him expectantly, then realized that he was pointing out at the field, looked, saw her sword, and Havok down there.

"Go get your sword, and if you wish, then you may fight, but only if someone is able to watch your back, so someone doesn't come behind and get you" Aragorn told her, knowing that it would make her happy, but also being worried at the same time.

"Aragorn, I know that you are trying to make me happy, and it really would, but…I can't, knowing that you would worry too much for any good to come of it." Arwen told him, "I will leave my sword until it is needed, then if I must, I will get it, but I will not fight."

"Arwen, yes, I do worry about you, but you are the queen, except for enemies, I do not know who would not worry about you." Aragorn told her, in elvish.

As she got her sword, Aragorn made sure that someone followed her at all times, being the worrisome husband that he was.

From Odettes point of view, she saw what looked like her sister-in-law battling with herself, and her brother looking like he had lost his battle.

With the majority of the battle over, she figured she would work fast, and be done in time for a bath and afternoon tea, elevinses, dinner, supper, and desert.

When Arwen saw what Odette was doing, she figured she would have some fun, and kill just one more orc.

Havok, ever the young one, was too busy trying to use a bow and arrows, and not hit people on her side, that she did not notice what was going on. When she finally hit an orc, not the one she had aimed for, but an orc all the same, she got another arrow, and everyone but the orcs went where she was aiming.

When she actually shot the arrow, since she had aimed somewhere in front of her, it went to her side, and hit yet another orc, as was her specialty.

Havok, of course having fun, finally hitting the things that need to go, sees that Arwen is now among the orcs, rushes to her comrades and grabs a sword.

"Hey! I'm going to need that!" He yelled at her.

"You'll get it back later." She replied not even looking at him.

When she had gotten to Arwens side, she made sure she was ok, then continued fighting.

A bit later, not too long before the battles end, she met up with Legolas, and started fighting with him, and talking, because, even though she was doing what she loved to do, she was getting bored at it.

After the battle had ended, she met up with Odette, and realized, that she was missing her favorite job around Odette, and that was annoying her, always.

Hey Havok, you seemed to have fun, tired yet?" Odette asked her, herself limping and wanting to bathe.

While she went and got cleaned up for the first sleep she had had in several days, she got interrupted yet again.

Odette! Will you wait for a minute, I would like to talk to you." Faramir said, running up to her from the other end of the hall.

"What do you need? Anything wrong?" Odette asked, looking worried, thinking that something had happened to Aragorn or Arwen.

"No, nothing wrong, it's just that…well…I'm kind of wondering…are you still with Legolas?" He asked, looking sideways at her.

"Why do you need to know?" Odette asked slyly. "Some important reason, or just wondering?"

"No, just wondering. So…are you?" He asked, kind of falling behind her, so she couldn't see him as well.

"No, I have officially broken off the wedding with him. I am no longer engaged to him, and…even though he doesn't show it, I think that all three are happy that I am not marrying him."

"Which three?" Faramir asked, curiously.

"Aragorn, Havok, and Legolas." Odette said, remembering all three's faces when she had told them, or even with Legolas when she had broken it off.

"Well, I am sure there is a good reason for it. I'm sure that they would not like you having to break off you're wedding unless it was something important." Faramir said, looking a little happier as the conversation went on.

"Well yes, I'm sure that there is, but Aragorn was never happy with my decision to marry Legolas, and I think Havok and Legolas have started falling in love. In fact, my brother says that all four of us are supposed to go on a errand for him, as soon as we recuperate." Odette told him, seeing the door to her room, wishing that the conversation were over.

"Well, I suppose you are wanting to be left alone, after that long battle. I shall talk to you when I next see you." He said, bowing down, and walking down the hall, towards his temporary room.

When she was finally left to herself, she hurried to her own room, and forgot about checking for anything that had to mean weapons, she just went to bed.

After she had had a full twenty-four hours of sleep, or lying there wanting to sleep more, then she got up, and went to the Great Hall, and got some food.

When all was done, she went to the stables, and groomed Shadowfax, and even groomed Faramir's horse, even though it looked like it had already been groomed.

When she finished with all of that, she went and found Havok, and talked about the trip.

"Do you know when we leave for sure? I would like to get ready, and get going. I'm ready for more action. You need to talk to your brother about that." Havok told her, kind of bouncing in her own way.

"No, I do not, though I was about to find him, and talk to him about that and some other things that must be discussed."

"Well, get to it, I want to go, I'm already packed, and my saddle and bridle are sitting by the stall, along with Legolas', and Faramir's, and yours as well." Havok said, walking off to find Arwen.

As Odette walked to find Aragorn, she looked at everything that had gone on during the battle, and after since she had seen the outside of her room.

When she had found him, they talked until it was time to go to the Great Hall and eat the last meal of the day, and the whole time they talked, they discussed all the details of the job that he wanted them to do.

When they had discussed all of this, Aragorn tried to lighten the mood while they had dinner, they discussed how hobbits would do things.

"Well, with how they like to eat, there would be two breakfasts, elevinses, lunch, afternoon tea, dinner, supper, and dessert, at least." Odette said, laughing.

After dinner, with everyone still recuperating, they all went strait to their rooms, and did not take much time to fall asleep.

The next day, it was time to depart, they all said their goodbyes for the time, and rode out of the city.


	15. Chapter 10: Recruits

**Double Lives**

**Chapter 10: Recruits.**

As they started their journey, they kept talking to one another. Havok and Legolas, and Odette and Faramir.

Havok and Legolas were talking about the journey, how long it would take them, and the places that they were going, and multiple things like that.

Odette and Faramir were talking about what had been happening lately, with the canceled wedding, and the battle, and what was important for Aragorn.

"Well, with everything going on, it must be very difficult for him, what with the war and trying to get Arwen to get some rest, but we all know that it will hardly ever happen." Odette was telling him when Havok rode up to them.

"What are you talking about? Arwen gets plenty of rest, not to mention he will hardly let her fight, so the only stress she gets, is in waiting." Havok told them, trying to catch on as to what they were doing.

"Arwen doesn't get as much rest as you think Havok. There have been many times when I have been woken up by someone passing the doorway to my room, and every time I look, it is always Arwen. She seems to be going through a very tough time right now, and she could have used you while we were away." Odette said, looking her square in the eyes.

"I didn't know that! She's always telling me that she's just fine, and I've never had a reason not to believe her!" Havok said, looking distraught.

After that, there was silence, and they just kept riding. After about two leagues, they started talking again, for the tension had mostly been relieved.

"So where is it that we are to go to? I heard that we were supposed to get recruits for Lord Aragorn, but other than that, I do not know much about the journey, just my companions." Faramir said, asking Odette.

"We are first going to Loth Lorien, and then we are to go to the Dwarven cities. Then if we still do not have what I think we would need for this next battle, we shall go to Rohan, and possibly anywhere else we can get men." Odette told him, trying to think of other places they could get more men.

"Rohan? Must we go to Rohan? I feel that I shall not be all that very welcome." Faramir said, thinking of the last time that he was there.

"Why is that? Have you been banned, or is it just that you made the Lady unhappy by some unknown means?" Odette asked, thinking that this would be fun to see.

"Well, I would rather not talk about it, and neither would I like to go there. I think that since that is very liable to be our last stop then I just shall go back to Minas Tirith, and see of what help I can be." Faramir said, still looking down.

"If you wish. We will not be staying very long. I do not like it there. To many signs of war. I may be able to fight, but that does not mean that I enjoy people getting hurt, especially if they are innocent." Odette told him, looking grim.

"I know what you mean." Faramir said, looking at her in wonder.

"So do you ever go to Mirkwood?" Legolas asked Havok, figuring he should take her sometime.

"Only a long time ago. Lady Arwen took me there once, only because we were looking for my family." Havok told him, remembering that time, when she had tried to find her family, only to learn that they were dead.

Legolas did not talk much after that statement, only because he felt that he should be quiet, to let her feelings settle. He knew that he had raised painful memories to the surface of her mind, when it seemed like she did not want to remember.

When they had nearly gotten to Loth Lorien, it was dark, so they decided to stop for the night, and rest the horses, even though they had not been riding hard, only long.

That night, Legolas tried to teach Havok how to shoot a bow and arrows, but it did not work very well, all that happened, was Faramir nearly getting shot, the only thing that kept him from getting shot, was his quick reflexes, and Legolas catching the arrow before it struck.

The next morning, they arrived in Lorien, and Odette went and talked with the Lady and Lord, so that she could see about getting some recruits.

When she had talked with them, then she had their word that they would send some men that would go, and that they themselves could spare.

After this, Odette gathered up her little party, and told them that they would not be staying the night, but leaving as soon as they were ready.

When they had gathered all the recruits that they needed, or that they could find, other than having gone to Rohan, then Odette, Legolas and Havok left for Rohan, while Faramir left to go to Minas Tirith and help in the battle.

When he left, they did not move for some time, Odette just sat and watched, wondering if he would make it out alive.

When they left Limlight, it did not take very long of a bit harder riding to get to Edoras, so they made it in time to get in before the gates closed for the night.

Some soldiers showed Legolas and Havok where they would be staying for the night, while Odette went and talked with Lady Eowyn, and asked about some recruits for her brother, so that they could get through the war.

"We cannot spare many men, but those that we can, we will send with you. I hope that it will be enough." Eowyn told her, solemn.

"I hope so too, and I thank you for all of Gondor, especially myself and my brother." Odette told her, bowing slightly.

That night, Odette did not sleep, she wished that they could have left right after her hearing, but it could not be so, since the gates would not open for anyone, except villagers trying to get away from being killed.

Odette rose early, and gathered her things, and got all of the horses ready. Soon Legolas and Havok joined her, and they soon after left.

Legolas and Havok knew that she was wanting to get back, and she could go much faster if she didn't have to stay with them, and so they told her to ride as fast as she could, and get back to Minas Tirith, and help. They would be a day behind her.

Odette knew why they were saying this, and she did not want to leave them, but she felt that she was needed, and even she might not make much of a difference in the battle, but she could help.

"Alright, I shall see you soon, you better make it back and still be able to fight. We will need you both." Odette said, already urging Shadowfax faster.

It seemed that Shadowfax knew that she had to go as fast as she could, and so he did not show her if he tired, and they rode until they got back to Minas Tirith.

When Odette got back, she found things worse than she had expected. Strangely enough, the battle was not going on right at that time, though it had not been stopped for long.

Odette knew that something big had happened to one or the other of the parties of war. She just hoped that it was the other.

She hurried to get to the Great Hall, since she knew that was where they would keep the wounded, and she wanted to see if any of her friends, or family, were injured.

After some time, she found that very few of her friends were injured, and none of her family, though she did not know how long that would last.

When she did not see Aragorn, she went and asked around, _Where is Lord Aragorn, Where is Lady Arwen, where is Faramir,_ only, no one had an answer for her.

When the day was ending, and she still had not found them, she knew that the enemy had them, either that, or someone on their own side had taken them, thinking that it would save them, and not thinking about the people left.

She did not sleep that night, for she kept looking for them, though in the morning, Havok and Legolas showed up. She told them what had happened, and they too helped to look.

After another day of failure, Odette was just ready to cry, which she never did. Legolas and Havok found her, and reported that they had not found anything about their whereabouts, and Odette did start crying.

"Don't cry, or you will make me cry." Havok told her, walking up to her and sitting next to her, just staying up against Odette.

"Where could they be?" Legolas asked, getting very frustrated.

"How would we know? I've asked everybody that I could, and still they don't even know where they are, and they've been here the entire time." Odette said, getting up so she could go to her room, and be alone for a while.

"Odette, I'm sorry, I know that this worries you, I'm sure it worries all of us, but we will find them, why don't you mind speak him?" Legolas asked, walking a little closer to her.

"You think I haven't tried. They are too far away." Odette said, turning from them.

Legolas did not know what else to do, so he just went up to Odette, and hugged her from behind.

Odette, knowing that he was trying to comfort her, stood there for a moment, then broke from his grasp, and ran to her room, locking the door behind her.

That night, she was very tired, but she did not sleep for very long. Though when she did fall asleep, it was because she had cried herself to sleep.

In the morning when she woke up, she knew what she had to do. Since it was still quite early, hardly anyone but the guards were awake, so she had not trouble slipping away unnoticed.

She saddled Shadowfax, and packed her things on him, and told the guards at the gate that she had to go and speak with the lady about the troops that she was going to send, and having been lying her whole life about these kind of things, she had no trouble convincing him that it was really what she was doing.

When Legolas woke up, he did not know whether he should bother Odette, or just leave her alone. But he went to her room anyway, and knocked on the door. She didn't answer. He wasn't bothered by it, he just figured that she was either still asleep, or wanted to be left alone.

When Havok woke up, she went to go and ask Odette something, and knowing that even if she were upset that she would answer the door, when Odette didn't open the door or respond, Havok started to worry.

"Legolas! Have you seen Odette today?" Havok asked him, running up from the hall.

"No, I have not, I guessed that she wanted some more time alone this morning before she came out." Legolas said, not knowing what she was getting at with her questioning.

"Then you went to her room too, and she didn't answer?" Havok asked, getting scared more by the sentence.

"Yes, I did. Is something wrong?" Legolas asked, turing to face her instead of just turning his head.

"Odette is gone. If she were there, she would have opened the door, or have responded to me when I asked her a question through the door, but she didn't. She's gone!" Havok exclaimed with emphasis.

"Where would she have gone? I don't know of anyplace that she would want to go, after the trip she just made, and there is no way that someone could have taken her by force." Legolas said, now worried himself.

"Is it-no she wouldn't have-or would she?" Havok said, talking to herself.

"What?" Legolas asked, stooping down to her level.

"She went after the enemy to look for them there." Havok said, raising her face to his.

As a guard passed them, Havok asked them who was on duty at the gates the night before. The guard said that he was, along with some others that had already gone to their next post.

"Did Odette pass through, either last night, or early morning?" Havok asked, now facing him.

"Well, yes she did. She said that she had to go and talk about some of the troops with the Lady of the Wood. So I let her through. Is there trouble?" The Guard asked.

"Yes, she didn't go to speak with the lady, she went after the enemy to look for Lord Aragorn, Lady Arwen, and Faramir." Legolas told him, now turning towards the door to go to the stable.

When he got outside, he noticed that they would not be able to go after Odette. The enemy was back, ready to fight more. Probably thought that Odette was still here, since the day before they had seen a lookout, and thought to finish off the royal house.

"Havok! Do not bother to pack. We have to stay." Legolas said loudly through the open door.

"What do you mean, we have to stay. I'm not staying. My friend, and my mother are out there, not to mention daddy, and my friends lover." Havok said, walking out. "Oh, that's why we have to stay." She said as she saw the troops.

As they got ready to fight, everyone else was heading out to fight, but they knew that unless they were able to get away soon, that something bad would happen.


	16. Chapter 11: Lost

**Double Lives**

**Chapter 11: Lost**

While Odette was traveling, she found that she did not even know where to look for the enemy. So she just felt for her brother, and if the connection got stronger, she headed that way.

After several days of traveling, she found that she could hardly keep the connection, so she figured that something had to be wrong, though she didn't know what.

When she had been gone nearly two fortnights, then she knew that she had nearly gotten to the place where her family was being held.

When she looked on a map she was at about five leagues past Mordor, and the 'mountain of fire' as Sam had once called it.

Once the connection started getting weaker, she knew that she was about the right place, but she did not know why the connection was getting weaker, for she was not getting farther away from her family and Faramir. This she knew.

She was nearly to the Sea of Nurnen, but when she got to the shore, which had taken some time, she lost the connection completely, making her think that she really was going in the wrong direction. Up to this point she had been so sure that she would find them this way, but now, she started to doubt.

She knew that if she took to long a direction that wasn't the right way, and then it would majorly hurt the concept of her seeing her family again. With that thought, she sat down, and decided that she would hurry, but think whether she should continue this way, or turn around.

She had been sitting for about ten minutes, and decided that she would turn around. One side of her mind was saying to keep going this way, but the other said that it would be better to turn around. She didn't know which one to follow, but she decided finally.

"Well Shadowfax, time to turn around, this doesn't seem right. If I was getting closer, why is it getting harder and harder to contact Aragorn? And yet, not too long ago, it was easy to contact him, although he was unconscious." Odette said, turning around. "Maybe I do need some help from Legolas and Havok. I just can't understand it."

In a human-like way, Shadowfax started nodding his head, then put his head on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"Thank you. I would be lost without you so many times over." Odette said, returning the hug.

As they traveled, Odette still had a very uneasy sensation, that something was wrong, that wasn't so earlier. She ignored it, but it stuck with her. She continued traveling, for several days, until she was able to contact her brother again. This time, she was actually able to talk to him.

'_Brother! Do you know where you are? I have gotten strong currents, yet when I follow them, they die away, and when I turn around, they are still very weak.'_

'_We have gone several days travel past Mordor. That is all I can tell you.'_

It was very difficult to keep the connection, so they broke it off, and Odette turned around again. She determined that several days' travel would be around Ephel Duath, also known as the Mounts of Shadow. Though they stretched along for hundreds of miles, she thought that she knew the place that they would be, more likely than they others.

This time, since she had lost several days of traveling time, she was making Shadowfax go as fast he could. While they were traveling, Odette started thinking back to her conversation with Aragorn, and remembered something that Meryl had once told her. It was an old prophecy.

'_In the Mountains of Shadow, everything is not as it seems. Everything is hidden, until found. No connection can be found until the other is found.'_

She also remembered something else that he had told her. _'Don't believe anything you see there, if you must go there. It is all evil, and if you believe, you will find yourself falling into the trap that is set there from old.'_

She had remembered it for so long, and then since she had never used it, she had started to forget, until now, when talking with her brother had reminded her.

As she rode, she started to remember some of the things that her brother had done with her, or taught her to do.

One of her favorites, was when she was four, he was teaching her how to use a bow and arrows. She remembered one time, when she thought that he wasn't there, she had shot it, and just simply because he was able to move in time, he barely missed being shot. Then instead of continuing her lessons on how to shoot, he had taught her about safety with archery. Also, to get ahead of the game, he had taught her about safety with every other weapon that she could or would ever use.

Another of her favorites was her first journey, when she had gotten to start actually dueling with him. She was six. They had traveled to the sea, over by the Shire, and even had gone into the Shire, and when she was young, she had met, who she now knew as Sams old Gaffer.

She had often wondered why the Hobbits didn't have a king or queen. Or even just someone to rule them, so she had once told Aragorn that she would one day rule them, and then it would be just fun and games all the time.

When Aragorn had told her that it couldn't happen, she had asked him why, but he never told her. Just for fun, she decided that when she saw him again, she would ask him.

Her all time favorite though, would have to be when she was nine, he had taken her to Rivendell, and she had found out about him being a Ranger, and she realized that they were more alike than she had thought, since for seven years, she had wanted to be a Ranger. And then she had met Meryl, and he started out really easy with her, and started training her in the way of the Elves.

Then that same visit, much to everyones surprise, Lord Elrond had given another prophecy, saying that she would either bring to the world utter destruction, or free the world from hate and war.

While they were there, she realized that Arwen and her brother were in love. So on the way home, she had started teasing him. All he did was blush. At the time he was only twenty-six.

But in reality, there was another human that Odette felt that she loved, and there was another elf that Havok felt that she loved. Though no one would admit it.

She was just about to Ethel Duath. Other than Mordor and Barad-Dur, it was probably the most hated place in Middle Earth.

She knew that she wouldn't be able to reach Aragorn, since there was some kind of barrier around him. So instead, she just followed the tracks.

'_People really need to take better care not to leave tracks. If they don't want to be found, or if they are hiding.' _Odette thought, smiling at their stupidity.

It was quite an easy trail. After about an hour, she came to a cave, and there were little wisps of smoke coming out of the mouth.

"Well, well, so they can't even make it a little hard for me. I guess we'll just have to end this quickly."

She walked in the cave, was as quiet as she could be, which was very quiet, and slowly started to get deeper and deeper. She had been traveling at a good pace for near an hour when there was a split in the tunnel. She could go south, or west. Since the floor was rock, she couldn't get any tracks from it, to see which way to go, so she just felt for her connection with her brother, and went the way that felt the strongest.

She walked about another twenty minutes, and then came to a spot that looked like it had been camped in not to long ago. From here she heard noises from the campers, and decided that it was time to get out her sword, and proceed even quieter, and more slowly so that she could come right up to the camp and not cause them to hurt anyone. She hoped that she would be the only one hurting anything…or anybody.

When she moved closer, she saw that it was a very small group, and decided that she would try not to hurt any of them, until she talked to her brother. Maybe it would be possible to interrogate them.

She walked the closest that she would be able to get, and waited until they were right next to her, then she attacked.

She attacked. She was able to knock all but one unconscious, but the last one would not give up, so she killed it, then looked around for her brother.

When she finally saw him, and everyone else, she noticed that they could not be reached just yet.

They were up on a overhanging that looked like it might give way any minute. They were in some sort of a cave, or some such.

She got some rope, and tied the orcs up, then went to look for the way up, before something happened.

She found a path, that was different from the one that she came in from, and noticed that it slanted upward a little, so she went into that one, and after making several wrong turns, she finally found her way to the overhanging.

"Aragorn! Aragorn, wake up!" Odette said, somewhat loud.

After several minutes, since she was still a ways away from him, she got his attention, from slightly getting louder, and finally getting to a yell.

"Odette! What are you doing here? You must be careful, there are more than just the orcs here." Aragorn said, coming over to the edge of the prison.

"There was no one else, or nothing else either. There were just the four guards. One of them is dead, but the rest are tied up. And I pretty much searched as I came in, and there was nothing else." Odette said, getting confused as to why her brother was so scared.

He paused for a moment, and then looked behind her. Right before she left, or before Aragorn had been taken, she had been training to use two swords, and had not gotten very far, but was able to do the same with two as herself and a novice. When Odette turned around to see what he was looking at, there was a balrog.

She did not have two swords with her, but she saw where the orcs had put her brothers and Faramir's swords, so she figured if she could just get to them, then she would last longer.

She had never fought anything larger than an oliphant. And they also were not able to think of how to kill you; they just did as they were told. But a balrog, they would actually be able to kill you without really thinking about it.

She knew that with this opponent, she would really need to try, and yet she still had to get everyone out of the cage-like prison.

At the first chance she had, she ran for the weapons against the wall, where there were keys hanging up as well, and grabbed another sword and the keys. By now, the balrog was right where he needed to be to attack, though he was still some distance away, so Odette was not able to attack him, but would only be able to dodge, and get everyone else out.

While she was making sure that she had herself prepared as much as possible at this time, she memorized to the best of her abilities the surroundings, so that she would not fall over everything as much as if she did not know that it was there.

When the balrog attacked, she dodged, though just barely, and started making her way back towards the gate. She had nearly gotten there, when the balrog went to grab, in his own way understanding what she was trying to do. Since she would not be able to dodge this, she threw the keys back so they could reach them, and left a sword on the ground.

After the balrog had wrapped his whip around her, and lifted her up, to look closer was all that Odette could guess, she heard the keys jingling. She started smiling, and that seemed to just annoy the balrog even more. She heard the door swing open, and heard Aragorn yelling for Faramir to get back in, so they could get some reasoning, since no one here had personally fought a balrog, though Aragorn had been in the presence of one when Gandalf had fought one.

Odette looked back to see Faramir running towards the balrog, and both Arwen and Aragorn struggling to drag him back. Odette yelled at him, calling him an idiot. That got him looking at her, and when she told him to listen to Arwen and Aragorn, he walked back with them, like he was a puppy listening to his master, though dejectedly.

Odette still had her sword, though the balrog, when he had gotten a hold of her, had broken her arrows, though her bow was still fine, since it was Elf made, and strong steel.

After they had all talked about it, Faramir, since he was ready to get in the fight, was to be a distraction. Arwen would use Elf magic, and Aragorn would fight the balrog.

Faramir, making sure to have a sword that wouldn't be to heavy for him, rushed the balrog, thinking that it would be easy to get away from him if he needed to, and yet he would still distract him.

"Hey! Over here! Hey, you stupid beast!" Faramir started yelling while Aragorn and Arwen started with their parts.

Arwen put a spell on the balrog that he would miss his targets, and so that everyone fighting against it would hit in one hit like it were two.

Aragorn, after she finished, started attacking the balrog, while Odette attacked at its head, and Faramir from behind. Surprisingly enough, without too much more trouble, they had the balrog defeated.

When everyone had caught their breath, they all welcomed each other. Mainly Faramir, Arwen and Aragorn welcoming Odette.

Odette, after a few moments of talking, ran up and hugged her brother, while Faramir and Arwen stood there and watched.

"You should be more careful. I will not become queen, and especially not so soon. Besides, we still have a war to finish." Odette scolded.

"Yes, mother." Aragorn mocked, having a bit of fun.

"Well, young man, you had better shape up, and get going." Odette said, mimicking their mother when she would want him to do something.

They both laughed, after which, Odette hugged Arwen, and went to Faramir and shook his hand, and thanked him. They weren't sure if Aragorn and Arwen knew of their attraction, but they weren't ready to share it just yet.

"I guess we should head back. I left instructions for Havok and Legolas to be in charge, but who knows what Havok will do with her knew freedom." Odette said, starting towards the entrance.

"Its been a long day." Havok said, just coming in from the fighting.

"It has, and still no sign of anyone from our missing party. It has been two fortnights, and still, no word, or sign, or anything from them." Legolas said, climbing into bed.

"No, but knowing Odette, it shouldn't take much longer." Havok said, getting herself ready for bed as well.


	17. Chapter 12: Arsenic

**Double Lives**

**Chapter 12**

When they came in sight of Minas Tirith, it was like when they had been battling against Sauron. There was blood everywhere, as well as bodies, both from the enemy and their own people.

When they walked into the city, they stood in front of the main hall. After a minute, they saw Legolas walk out of the hall, and after a minute more, Havok ran over to Legolas, swaying a bit.

"I'm a ninja!" Havok said, running off again. After a minute, she ran up to him. "A meatball ninja!" She ran off again.

This time when she came out of the house, she was carrying a bottle, and saw Arwen and ran up to her.

"Momma! Look!" Havok said, holding up a bottle with a skull and crossbones. "It's the good stuff."

Arwen took the bottle, smelled Havok's breath, and realized that she had been drinking it. "Havok, this is arsenic."

"I know! Like I said, it's the good stuff!" Havok replied, grabbing the bottle from her and running off again.

Odette just laughed, happy that everything was pretty much back to normal, and also at Havok being stupid, like usual.

That day the battle raged on, and Arwen kept to the city like she usually did, but allowed Havok to fight, to some extent, since she had already started to sober up from her exploration.

Odette was out only for about a watch (4 hours) when she started to get out of focus, and wasn't able to tell really what she was doing. Aragorn was out in the field, and was pretty close to her, so he saw when she started to sway a bit, and decided that it was time for her to go inside the city.

"No. I'm fine." Odette argued, convinced that it would go faster for everyone if they had more help, and she could still help, or so she thought.

"No, you're not. Inside. Now!" Aragorn said, shoving her towards the door.

She started walking towards the city, but since she wasn't paying attention to most of the stuff around her, then she didn't see when someone came up behind her, but Faramir did.

He was standing in front of her, so when he started running towards her, she just thought that he needed to talk to her, but she wasn't thinking right, so she didn't even think to look behind her for anything.

Then there was a sudden stab of pain, right down her back. She heard a lot of screaming, some of it was from herself, some from Havok, whom had just turned around and saw from a distance what had happened, some from Aragorn, that he himself he felt like he had been stabbed in the back, and Faramir, whom was still running towards her.

Then another voice joined in. at first she didn't recognize who it was, but as it went on, she started to realize that it was her mother, right before she was killed, when she was yelling for Aragorn to take his sister and get out, before they got to us too.

She fell to the ground, and was having trouble breathing, when Faramir reached her and after another moment Aragorn.

"Odette!" Aragorn yelled taking Odette from Faramir. "Odette! We have to get her inside." He told Faramir.

She felt herself being picked up, but not much after that, other than darkness. She vaguely heard voices, but they were muddled so she couldn't understand them.

Aragorn's POV.

Thankfully he always kept afalas around, just in case something happened that he would need it. This was one of those times.

Getting Odette in from the battle had been hard. Thankfully Legolas, Havok and Arwen from above were able to fight off all the people that were in the way so he could get her inside.

Flashback:

"Brother, what if someday when you're king, there's some battle or war, like say somebody wants to take your place, what if something happens to me?" Odette asked.

"You're too young to worry about that, and I don't think I'll ever become king. I don't want to, and everything is going fine like it is. But if that does happen, I promise I won't let anything happen to you. Besides, then you wouldn't be able to get in all kinds of pretty dresses." Aragorn replied, smiling.

End Flashback:

"I made a promise, and I failed. I'm so sorry Odette." Aragorn said, leaning over her and starting to cry. He had just finished all that he could do.

Arwen set her hand on his shoulder. "She'll be okay. I've just sent Faramir on Shadowfax to Rivendell for my father. She'll last that long. Once he gets here, he will be able to make it disappear, as he did with Frodo." She said in Elvin.

For three days Aragorn didn't eat, sleep or leave Odettes side. She was running a high fever, and other than her breathing, it was like she dead.

On the morning of the fourth day, after hard traveling, Elrond came in.

"She is not doing well. She is very near death." He said, taking Aragorn's seat.

For all that day, Elrond tended to Odette while Aragorn paced the room, making sure that he had everything that he needed.

That night, without him knowing Elrond put some sleeping herb in Aragorn's tea, so he would sleep some that night. He slept for a few hours, while Elrond continued to tend to Odette.

By morning, when Aragorn woke, Elrond told him that after she got some rest, she would be okay.

"She will live." Elrond said, turning from the room to rest in his own room.

She still had not woken up, or even shown any sign that she was still alive, but Aragorn trusted Elrond.

Aragorn did not sleep again that night, but once Odette woke up the next morning, he started calming down.

"I'm sorry. I broke my promise." Aragorn said, going over to her and taking her hand in his.

"No. You wouldn't have needed to do anything if I had listened earlier, and listened to myself as well. I am fine, or I will be rather soon." Odette said, hating it when her brother had a guilt trip.

"Yes, but I still made you a promise, and I wasn't able to keep it. What good am I if I can't keep a promise that then seemed so simple?" Aragorn asked, questioning his ability to do anything that he promised.

"Because you can. I remember when you made me that promise, I was pretty sure you wouldn't be able to keep it. How could you keep anything from happening to me, when I can't do that myself, and I'm supposed to have this great gift." Odette said, turning to her old ways of unbelief.

"Don't do this. You've witnessed your own ability to do that, and you know for a fact-or did when you got us-that its true." Aragorn said, forgetting for the moment his promise.

"Aragorn…what was the last part of the prophecy, I mean, what did it talk about?" Odette asked, remembering something before she blacked out.

"It talked about 'when the blood runs from one, they will hear the past'. Wasn't that it?" Aragorn said.

"I thought so, but it doesn't make since, or didn't until before I blacked out." Odette said, thinking back to her thoughts then. "I remember hearing mom, right before she died. Do you remember that?"

"Yeah. I remember." Aragorn said, getting sober from the memory.

"Is that what the prophecy was talking about?" Odette asked him.

"I think so." Aragorn replied.

They were silent for a moment, caught in the memory, when a sentry brought in a message for Odette, and one for Aragorn.

As Aragorn opened his, he started to look very mad. But Odette didn't open hers, she wanted to be alone, she knew the handwriting on it.

"I have to go, but I'll be back when I can." Aragorn said, turning for the door.

After she was left, Odette opened her letter. Once she finished reading it, she wrote a reply, and called for the sentry, making sure he would deliver it and make sure that it got to the right person.

'_I hope this works.'_


	18. Chapter 13: Starting Again

**Double Lives**

**Chapter 13: Starting Again**

Once Odette was able to go everywhere comfortably again, she started her training again. It had been nearly two fortnights. Since no one would train with her, all were saying that she still needed to rest, she trained with herself, and when she couldn't do anything else by herself, she went to help with the battle.

She also could tell that something was not right.

"Legolas, what is going on? I know that something is not right." Odette said running up to him.

"Nothing is wrong. Everything is fine." Legolas said, turning abruptly to her and acting very strange compared to his normal behavior.

"You never have been good at lying. Tell me now, or I will ask someone else or find out myself." Odette told him, grabbing a fist-full of his collar in her hand and bringing him very close to her face.

"I am sorry, but I promised Aragorn that I wouldn't tell you." Legolas replied, instantly regretting that he had said anything.

"Aragorn? What is going on that Aragorn would hide it from me?" Odette asked, getting out her sword, not in the mood for games.

"I cannot." Legolas said, but then started to smile. "But Havok made no such promise."

Odette immediately took the notion and let go of him, running off to find Havok.

It took longer to find her than she would have hoped, but she finally found her and asked her the same questions. While she was running, she hadn't noticed anything out of the usual for these days.

"Well, sure, I'll tell you." Havok said, grabbing her arm and making sure that she had her favorite drink with her. "Aragorn has invited some guests, and he left to go and meet them. Only he went alone, though he doesn't really want to you know who the guests are, since it's a surprise, but half of the suspense is gone now."

"He left by himself?" Odette asked, half screaming.

"Ow! You don't have to scream, I'm standing right here." Havok said holding her ears somewhat, though kind-of drunk.

"When did he leave? Did he say where he was going?" Odette asked, trying frantically to remember if Shadowfax had been properly taken care of so they could leave.

"He should be back any time. And he went to the caves of the dwarves." Havok said, not remembering the name in her drunken state.

"I'm leaving. I'll apologize later if he doesn't want me to leave, but she should have told me. He knows how much I worry about him. Sometimes I have to wonder who acts the older sibling more." Odette said, fuming that he would do this.

"Oh 'ook. The'e he 's now. Comin' up to the ci'y." Havok said, now hiccupping.

"Get some water." Odette said, running off to meet them.

When she had nearly gotten to the entrance of the city, she found Aragorn riding up on his horse. She had forgotten for the time that they would have guests, and there was no one with him.

"Aragorn!" Odette yelled, running up to him, "How bad and insensitive can you be, you idiot!"

At this Aragorn was taken back. "I don't understand." He said simply, though he though he knew what she meant.

"How could you do this? Leaving without someone else there, and without telling me, and when so much is at stake!" Odette yelled, still fuming from his recent exploit.

"Odette, calm down. I could not have told you, for you would not have let me go, and it had to have been done." Aragorn said, getting off his horse and holding his hands up.

"Aragorn! You had me worried, and you know that I don't worry easily." Odette said, getting softer with every word.

"I'm sorry to have worried you so, but every extra hand was needed here, and I got there and back without any harm." Aragorn said, putting his arm around her and walking her back to the keep.

"Aragorn, you forget. If something had happened to you, I would have been forced to become queen, and I do not wish that. And what if you hadn't come back, what about Arwen?" Odette asked bringing up the two points she knew would hit the hardest.

"I know that I hurt you, and I did not mean to, but it still had to be done. Besides, you have to get over the fact that one day you will be queen, whether you like or not." Aragorn said starting the same conversation they had every time he did something like this.

As they walked up to the keep, they kept on with what could happen, and what would eventually happen to both of them.

When they finally got to the keep, Odette noticed that there were a couple of horses that had not yet been taken care of, meaning that they had just gotten there. Odette looked questioningly at Aragorn.

"The guests I went to go and receive. Apparently Havok told you that you could expect them, though you also apparently forgot, though Legolas pointed you towards her. I'm going to have to widen my field when I tell someone to not tell you where I've gone." Aragorn said, smiling and walking over to their guests.

Odette recognized only five of the six guests. Apparently one of them saw her and recognized her as well.

"Odette!" Frodo said, running over to her.

"Master Baggins." Odette said, trying her best to be polite, though still showing her surprise and aggravation towards Aragorn.

"I thought I would not see you again, since that day I saw Sam. I know that you requested that I stay there, but I could not refuse Aragorn, and I wanted to see many of my old comrades in the Fellowship. Since this would be a chance to see at least two of them, and since I would be able to see the other man, if he were alive, then I thought that it would be all right. I hope I haven't upset you with my promise." Frodo said, noticing her aggravation.

"Not at all, Master Baggins." Odette said, clearing her face of all emotion. She had been taught this by her father, whom she no longer remembered as he had died when she was so young.

"Just Frodo. Though I suppose I ought to call you Your Majesty, or Highness, or something more suiting." Frodo said, realizing now who she really was.

"No, just act as before. I do not wish to be treated any other way." Odette said, her face going hard with the mention of royal names.

"All right. Don't you like to be home?" Frodo asked, puzzled at her attitude.

"This is not my home. My home is everywhere." Odette said, turning from him and walking up to Aragorn.

"Aragorn, is something wrong with Odette?" Frodo asked, walking over to him with a troubled look on his face.

"She has yet to forgive me for leaving without permission." Aragorn replied, realizing how that sounded.

"You must have permission to leave?" Frodo asked, having thought that he was able to leave when he liked, without even having to tell anyone.

"Odette worries a lot. Not that very long ago, she had to come and rescue me, and when she got us all back, she continued to ignore how she felt, and fought. It didn't do well for her, and she was stabbed. She barely lived, but I suppose it was in that time, that she really started to worry. She realized that if that could happen to her, when she had the gift to destroy, then it could happen to me much easier.

"Odette doesn't want to be queen. She would much rather die, and yet I know that she will have to be queen someday. When she learned that I had left, she was scared that something had happened to me, since everyone were saying how I should have already returned. This only made her worry more. She also worries about what will happen to Arwen if something happens to me." Aragorn explained, looking after his sister.

"Does she really hate it that much?" Frodo asked, thinking she must be crazy.

"She is the same now as I once was." Aragorn said, then looking away from where his sister last was, looked at Frodo and spoke again. "Do you remember when you met me? I was afraid of my lineage, and that I would come to the same fate as my ancestor. She has never gotten over that, and she is afraid that it will overcome her."

"But it wouldn't be able to, would it?" Frodo asked, already forgetting how the power of the ring had started to overcome all those around it.

"It depends on how much she resists. Her fate is in her own hands, and no one or nothing can change that." Aragorn said, obviously closing the subject.

Frodo just nodded in response, then looked around him and realized the room was nearly empty.

"You must be tired. Nearly everyone else has gone to bed. Why don't you do the same." Aragorn suggested, leading the way to his room for the duration of his stay.

Since it was getting very late into the night, Aragorn decided that he too would go to his room and sleep.

That night he did not sleep well. He kept seeing the look on Odette's face when she had felt the pain, and seeing her fall, and him not being able to help. Then he would always see her dead instead of alive and doing well. In the middle of the night, he woke and couldn't sleep, but decided that he would go on a walk.

He got dressed for the colder weather, and went outside to check the wall. On his way, he found Havok talking with Odette. He felt that he shouldn't listen in, but he was very curious about what they were talking about so late.

"He just really had me worried Havok. Why did you let him leave? I don't want to be queen, and if something had gone wrong, I would have been next, and we can't go on with this without him, and I still need him here." Odette said, her head in her hands.

"Well, but nothing did happen to him, so everything is still okay." Havok said, trying to be somewhat comforting without loosing herself in what to her was stupid conversation.

"No, everything is not okay. He always does this. If something goes okay, then he thinks that the next time things will go okay, and every time he gains confidence, but what if, one of the times, everything does not go okay? What then?" Odette asked, frustration and fear evident in her voice.

"Well, then you can do one of two things. Follow him everywhere and be his personal bodyguard, or let him learn on his own. You can't do anything else." Havok said, yawning in the middle. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed."

"To bed, or for fun?" Odette asked, trying to get a bit happier so she wouldn't have bad dreams like she always did when she went to bed in a bad mood.

"None of your darn business!" Havok retorted, shocked that she would ask that.

"Well actually it is, since it's in my room, since I gave you that room to use, since I don't like how large it is." Odette said, smiling at the fact that she could find out facts now.

"Shut up and go off to your lover boy." Havok said, stomping off.

As Odette looked after her, she realized that someone had been watching, and when she looked closer, she saw it was her brother.

"How long have you been there?" Odette asked, worried that he had heard the conversation.

"Long enough." Aragorn said, slowly walking up to her. "Odette…I'm sorry for all the worry I've caused you. You're right. But sometimes I can't help it; it was how I was brought up, to rush into things, not thinking about what I was doing. But then you came along, and I realized that around you I would have to be careful, so that you wouldn't get hurt, emotionally or physically. I can see now that I haven't done a very good job." He said, smiling weakly.

"No, you've done a good job, I just worry to easily. But after I got hurt, even though you've been the better fighter for so long, everyone tells me that I fight better than you, and if so, then you could also get hurt much more easily, which is what scares me so badly." Odette said, walking over to him to bury her face in his robes.

"You must really be scared." Aragorn commented, after realizing what she was doing.

"Why do you say that?" Odette asked, just getting confused, though comforted to be in his arms after so long. It reminded her of her father.

"You haven't done this since you were about four, after you saw mother and father die." Aragorn said, his voice slightly breaking.

"Though this time I'm more scared." Odette whispered, barely loud enough for Aragorn to hear her.

"I'm sorry." Aragorn said, leading her over to a seat so they could sit, and she could still be in the same position.

After the watch was changed, even though it had just changed when they came out, Aragorn decided that Odette needed to get some sleep.

'_Now I understand why I had that dream. So I would understand her better, and so I could be out here to hear her and comfort her.'_ Aragorn thought, carrying her back inside.


	19. Chapter 14

**Double Lives**

**Chapter 14: Worry**

The next morning when Odette woke up, she had forgotten almost all of the last day, except for talking with her brother and Havok.

She got dressed and walked outside to find everyone running seemingly everywhere at once. Realizing somewhat what was going on, but wanting it affirmed, she stopped a guard running past her.

"What's happened?" Odette asked, making sure she had her weapons.

"They have gotten in, and they have the king down near the gates." The guard said, his news turning Odettes blood cold.

She ran down as fast as she could go, but wasn't getting there fast enough for her own mind to stop playing games with her.

"Aragorn!" She screamed as loud as she could when she got to the bottom level. She didn't see him, but she hoped that he would hear her and respond.

He didn't.

She stopped a guard that was running by, and asked where Aragorn was.

"We've got him inside the inn. We're trying to patch everything up." The guard said, pointing to a small building down the walkway fifty feet.

When Odette ran inside, it was very dark, so dark she had to let her eyes adjust to the darkness. When they finally did, she saw her brother, lying on a bed, surrounded by blood.

"Aragorn!" She yelled, running over to the bed, making sure that he was being treated.

Aragorn didn't even take notice of Odette, but she took his hand and sat down on the bed.

She sat with him for several hours before he even started drifting off to sleep. She didn't know what was happening, but whatever it was, she didn't like it.

It had been several days, and still he wasn't acknowledging anything that anyone around him did. Odette was really starting to worry. Maybe she ought to go and get Lord Elrond. Maybe she should go and see him, just in case.

With this decided, Odette spent the rest of the day with Aragorn, hoping that he would just start talking to her, but he didn't.

Once everyone had gone, since she had moved him into the castle, she went across the hall and quickly packed her things, then went back into his room. She had told everyone that had come in that unless he started improving before then, that she would be leaving in the morning for a short trip.

She hardly slept that night, but she got enough that she would be able to make it, since the journey would be made on Shadowfax.

In the morning she went out to saddle Shadowfax, and found him waiting in the courtyard. Next to him was another horse.

"Havok, you are not coming with me. I need you to stay here." Odette said, tired and exasperated.

"Forget it. I'm coming anyway. I've stayed here long enough without a trip. If the only time I can fight is when the enemy decides to attack, then I'm going. I'm bored here. You don't play any fun games with them." Havok said, putting her pack on her own horse, Ckahn.

"We'll have to fight our way out most likely. And I don't plan on being gone very long." Odette said, mounting Shadowfax.

"Fine by me." Havok said, getting ahead of herself and having already started her horse down the path.

"Have you told Arwen?" Odette asked, knowing that she probably had not.

"No, but I don't need to tell her everything, and with daddy sick, then she won't notice and we'll be back soon anyways." Havok said, still continuing down towards the door.

Already they were nearly to Rivendell, but they weren't going fast enough. Odette could feel Aragorn's power seeping into her, and that made her press Shadowfax faster. She knew that to get Elrond there on time, he would have to use Shadowfax.

They rode into the city within minutes of this observation, and Odette immediately went to the front doors to Elrond's health building. She had asked him to be ready to ride Shadowfax-through her mind-so they wouldn't have to wait quite so long.

When she rode up, he wasn't outside waiting like she had asked. But the wait wasn't long.

"Ah! Odette. I have managed to get all that I will need together, along with a horse for you to ride. I trust that Shadowfax will be able to make it back without to much trouble?" Elrond asked, slinging his things over the horses back. "And Havok! I'm surprised to see you here as well."

"Yes, well, I wanted to come, and I wanted to get away from war for a little while." Havok said, pausing a moment. "Why don't you just stay in Minas Tirith, since you're being called there so often?"

"That would be smart, wouldn't it? But I am needed here often as well." Elrond said, mounting Shadowfax. "I shall see you in Minas Tirith in a couple of days. Goodbye."

Odette didn't even stop to watch him leave. She jumped on the horse that an elf had brought for her, and left right after him, trying to be patient enough to pace the horse, but always wanting it to go faster. Since Havok had traded out horses, and someone would come a couple days later to trade horses again, then she was able to keep up without too much trouble.

On the ride home, since she had more time to think, Odette was getting even more worried. With every minute, Aragorn's power was getting stronger in her.

'_Dang it! I waited too long!'_ She thought, pushing the horse more. If he was going to die, she would be there with him when he did.

On the last day of their journey, Odette noticed that his power was fully there, but shrinking.

'_Thank goodness. Elrond is able to do something. Maybe he will live after all.'_

They were nearly to the city, but still Odette did not slow her horse down. Havok had slowed down, so as not to ruin her horse too badly. They were already doing pretty horrible.

'_Fine!'_ Odette got off her horse, and asked Havok to take it back to the city.

"I'll get there faster running!" Odette said, yelling behind her.

She had always been a fast runner, so she didn't have much trouble, and she usually had great stamina, but sometimes even riding took it out of you.

When she finally got to the city, she headed strait for Aragorn's room.

"Lord Elrond!" Odette said loudly, running into the room. "How is-"

"Hello little sister." Aragorn said weakly. "Sorry for all the trouble."

Odette rushed over to him. He was sitting in a chair! He wasn't in his bed.

"Are you sure you should be out of bed?" Odette asked, hugging him, but suddenly alarmed.

"Everyone is asking me that. I'm alright now." Aragorn said, closing his eyes.

"Still, I would feel better if you didn't exert this much energy so soon into being at least somewhat healed." Odette said, looking around the room. Things had changed.

She would have to ask later what had happened to everything while she had been gone.

"I'll be fine in a couple days. But it won't help me any if you don't rest. Please. Go rest." Aragorn said, nodding towards the door.

Odette looked over towards the doorway and saw Faramir. He had managed to look relieved and worried all in one look. Odette smiled at him and a lot of the worried seemed to melt away.

"Are you sure?" Odette asked, turning back to Aragorn.

"Yes. Go." Aragorn said, barely audible. It seemed he was falling asleep.

Odette walked over to Faramir and gave him a hug.

"It's good to see you well." Odette said, staying in his arms longer than was actually needed.

"You look a bit too tired. Come on. Lets get you to bed." Faramir said, picking her up and carrying her down the hall a couple doors to her own room.

"Bed sounds real nice right now." Odette mumbled, already nearly asleep.


End file.
